Graduation
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Graduation is a time when endings mean new beginnings. Is it too late for two hearts to finally find each other? -EriolxTomoyo, COMPLETE-
1. One Week

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their finally year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, their whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

_One heart still hopes and dreams. _

_One heart still yearns for her real love. _

_Somehow two hearts will finally have a chance._

**Graduation**

"Tomoyo-chan, I think next week is a short time..."Sakura Kinomoto said softly. A nostalgic look swept over her face. She tucked away her light brown bangs that strayed to her smooth cheeks. They were sitting together beneath a cherry tree that shaded them from the midday sun while eating their lunch.

After that, it would be graduation. And then they would all start to college and probably never see each other again.

"I know Sakura-chan. It wouldn't be the same for us when we start on college. It's Thursday already." Tomoyo Daidouji remarked. She played with the ends of her dark gray hair sadly. Her emotions were also portrayed in her pretty blue eyes.

Indeed she will miss her best friend Sakura who always met up with her before and after class even though they were classmates since grade school. Or the times they lazily spent just hanging out and talking. It will be very different to start somewhere new without someone you have always known your whole life.

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji had been best friends ever since they were little kids. They went through everything imaginable, some experiences weirder than the last. They loved each other dearly. Deep in their heart, they hoped that they'd never to let go of each other forever. But like all good things, it has come to an end. They will part ways after high school to fulfill their own destinies.

"But I'm sure that we will keep in touch, ne Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked hopefully, her emerald green eyes shining beautifully.

"I promise you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied happily. She was very happy that she still has Sakura as a friend although their colleges will be different. Their chosen careers will be very different as well. "I'll always be with you, my Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered as she stared at her wistfully.

Sakura however did not hear this because she was caught up in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what might happen to her current relationship to Syaoran Li. Though both promised to write a lot, it would be very hard to maintain their long-distance relationship.

But she loved him with all her heart. He was with her from the capturing of the Clow Cards to the turning of the Sakura Cards. He had grown dearer to her as time passed slowly. She was sure that if her soul mate existed, it was him.

"Tomoyo-chan, have you told...um... your feelings?" Sakura asked rather awkwardly. She saw Tomoyo blush rosy pink. It seemed rather perfect for Tomoyo to fall for someone they had also known the whole of their lives. That someone was Eriol Hiiragisawa.

"Ano... not yet Sakura-chan. But someday, somehow I will..." Tomoyo replied, embarrassed. Her blushing heightened as Sakura started to narrate her approval to their handsome yet eccentric friend.

Eriol Hiiragisawa was a very good friend to them ever and he helped a lot when Sakura was turning the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. Not only that, he was the reincarnation of the famous sorcerer Clow Reed who created the Clow Cards. He was the second most powerful magician in earth next to Sakura.

He was also one of the heartthrobs of the high school department. From the black hair with the rare bluish sheen that accentuated intense sapphire blue eyes with the deep, magnetic stare. He gave an academic impression because he wore rimless glasses; he rarely hid the fact that he was also an average genius, blessed with a charming and witty nature. He was athletic too even if he didn't join any clubs yet aided them when needed; he stood out in crowds with his relatively tall figure and pale skin. In short, Eriol was the boy in every girl's dream.

Sakura suddenly stopped talking as Eriol passed by, carrying a stack of books. He looked gorgeous under the midday sun. His eyes twinkled when he saw his friends.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called cheerfully, waving for him to come closer.

Eriol nodded and strolled to them. He was smiling his usual mischievous smile. "Konnichiwa Sakura-san, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo nodded in reply as she stared up to him. He seemed so tall to her. She sat with her legs folded beneath her in the well-tended grass with her dark hair freely flowing down her back. She noticed that he looked older with his glasses on.

"Sakura-san, are you finished with your homework?" Eriol said, his fluent Japanese still had a trace of his English accent. He grew up in England with his guardians.

Sakura nodded emphatically and smiled, "Hai. Please help Tomoyo-chan though, Eriol-kun. She's having some trouble."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open at Sakura's words. She knew Sakura would love to set her up with Eriol. Though she almost always turned it down; it was like the time matchmaking she did when they were thirteen. She'd set her best friend up with Syaoran Li when the boy was far too shy to admit his feelings. Besides Tomoyo knew perfectly well that she didn't need help with her lessons because she was smart.

She desperately tried to signal Sakura that she didn't want to. But all her efforts went to waste because Sakura talked to Eriol casually about her having trouble this past few days. (That was true because she was always daydreaming about her crush.) On days like this, she wished that her best friend was still blissfully oblivious to everything.

"Would you need my help, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked politely.

Tomoyo concealed a sigh. After all these years, they had never gotten over the barrier and always addressed each other with formality. She wished that he would address her with the same terms that he used with Sakura. They weren't good friends like him and Sakura but more like good acquaintances.

Lost in her thoughts, she nodded.

"It's settled then, we could use the library this afternoon. Meet me up around four?" Eriol asked kindly, his sapphire blue eyes gazed at her. She stared back without any shyness at all.

Tomoyo smiled and replied coolly, "I'd be happy to."

"See you then!" Eriol said and he bowed to the both of them and then hurried on his way. They bowed back and Tomoyo missed her video camera because Eriol was a good subject. She'd love to make a collection all about him.

After he was out of sight, Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled. "Thanks a lot Sakura-chan."

"No problem Tomoyo-chan. I know you very well. You like him, he likes you. It would be absolutely perfect!" Sakura said smilingly. It was a lame excuse to work, a transparent ploy to get them together but it might work. She had faith in her skills.

Tomoyo nodded and she urged Sakura to continue eating. She felt very happy; her nervousness and worries had been wiped away. Of course, she wasn't a fool to turn down an opportunity to be alone with her crush to get to know him better.

She loved Eriol for the longest time yet kept it as a secret that only she and Sakura knew. The sweet, painful feelings that swirled inside her like a raging stream to a near painful longing and desire to have him wrap his arms around her and whisper loving words. It was her heart's desire and she was ready to endure all the hardships and hurts of love.  
The longer Tomoyo's love for him burned in her heart, the steadier and firmer the feeling of courage. "I must have courage..."

oOoOoOo

_Next chapter preview:_

_"Don't you know that it's bad for a lady to walk alone at night?"_

oOoOoOo

A/N: I decided to tweak the series here and there. It's a cute story and I want to give it justice.


	2. We're Finally Alone

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves .The whimsical past will be traded for the inevitable future._

_Hope fills this lonely heart. _

_Wishes spill from a lonely voice._

_Dream to be a part of you from the start. _

_Love begins with a beautiful ploy.. _

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo Daidouji quickly glanced at her palm mirror and smiled. She had long dark gray hair and unbelievably brilliant blue eyes fringed with a sooty fan of lashes. Her pale skin complimented her figure. She was enchanting she was witty. She had an air of lively intelligence and an air of classic beauty that might have made her seem inaccessible except for all the sweetness and warmth she was worth and her soft, husky voice was proof to it.

Swiftly she placed the mirror back inside her bag and started to head towards the library located at the far end of the building. The sun was shining brightly even in the late afternoon making her feel lightheaded while imagining the next few hours ahead.

What if he thought I'm so stupid? What if he doesn't even like me? Will he even like me? Tomoyo thought as she opened the door to the library. Her heartbeats accelerated and her palms were sweaty. She smiled to ready herself; she still had her poise.

The sunlight poured in from the high windows making the other students look like softly colored illustrations in a book.

"Its a few minutes before four." she mused as she glanced at her watch. She looked around. She strode to the table where borrowed books were returned, thinking that he might spot her. "I know I'm not late."

A moment later a tall figure shadowed her. She looked up only to be held by a pair of sapphire blue eyes so deep and magnetic she had to make an effort to look away. His raven black hair gleamed in the sunshine like a dark halo and his smile was blinding. It was Eriol Hiiragisawa.

"Daidouji-san, sorry if I'm late," he said softly. He ran a tentative hand in his hair as he shifted his bag onto his other shoulder.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled gently, "No, you are not even late. I'm just early."

He shifted his things as he held out his arm. "Shall we go?" She smiled and took his arm and they walked quietly to the nearest table. Chivalry isn't dead, she though when he pulled a chair for her.

He sat across her in the table and he settled his bag atop the table. Thick and heavy books spilled out unceremoniously. One elegant eyebrow quirked as she watched him flick through the pages as if looking for the page he left unmarked. His fingers were long and tapered. Beautiful hands for writing and magic, she mused.

"Have you read those?" Tomoyo asked casually.

"Oh!" he said and then he looked at her with a big grin, "Not exactly. I have read these before. Where shall we start?"

"Hiiragisawa-kun," she chuckled merrily "We're not haing a tutorial. Sakura might've arranged this but you just have to correct my drawings."

He looked rather confused for a moment and then he laughed. They earned a stern look from the librarian. He apologized with a nod and turned to Tomoyo with an apologetic smile. "Can you start now?"

Tomoyo knew that the homework was reconstruction of some of the works in the late Renaissance for history. It was a broad subject and she had to admit that she was quite low in her information. She had spent her time creating Sakura's new clothes and was undoubtedly idle. She was very good at drawing but she knew that she had to learn the rules before she could break them.

She pushed the chair back and said cheerfully, "I'll just get my references."

He nodded and let her walk away to the shelves of books only to come back a minute later carrying a large and tottering pile. She pulled out from her bag her materials and she sat down as elegantly as she could.

Brushes, watercolor paint, pencils and paper were laid out before her as she flipped through the pages to look for the perfect painting. "You have brought everything that you needed then. How clever," Eriol remarked slyly.

She noticed the interested look in his eyes and she hid her blush quickly. "I won't be an honor student if I do not study." Tomoyo replied coolly as she began to draw, her elegant fingers skating across the paper in quick strokes. "I can't make it perfect but it will be enough."

Her drawing depicted a couple sitting under a gazebo with a water lily pond washing slowly in the side. The lady had big, beautiful gray eyes and dark hair while her lover had hazel eyes and brown hair. They were holding each other's hands tenderly.

"Is that so? You can recreate these masterpieces?" Eriol asked, pretending that he had no idea. He leaned on his elbows for a better look. "That's impressive for a Japanese girl."

"No it's not yet impressive, English boy." Tomoyo murmured as she concentrated on getting her brush to glide carefully to depict a wave. Some strands of her hair fell out of her headband. "After all those paintings you must've seen in England I thought you'd be able to guess what is impressive and what is not."

"Oh. I never really paid any attention to that. Wait a second," Eriol retorted. He smiled thoughtfully "You really enjoy the little mental exercises, don't you?"

She smiled her white straight teeth dazzling. "You finally caught up."

"Am I supposed to?" he challenged.

"Not quite. I wasn't posing a question, if you're clever enough to notice." Tomoyo said sweetly. A little giggle escaped her lips.

Her artists' eye carefully sketched in her memory how his lips curved to a smile, how his beautiful eyes twinkled and how handsome he was. Yet it's not her eye for colors, paints, or threads that sketched this memory into her heart.

He laughed too and he drew out a thick and old book from the depths of his bag; its pages yellowed by age yet its cover were sleek and preserved enough to recognize a picture of a girl wearing a fantastic dress. Her eyes roved on the cover, her instincts telling her it was a book containing designs from faraway England.

"I thought you might like this." Eriol said softly as he placed the book into her hands delicately. He watched her reaction which was between excitement and reverence, knowing she would love the drawings, designs and secrets.

"T-This is priceless," she whispered fervently as she flipped the pages with care. She did not even notice that he was leaning on the table and was staring at her with fascination.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" he asked softly as he watched her look up only to meet the sapphire blue gaze. Her delicate mouth opened slightly in surprise. His eyes immediately darted to her full pink lips. "Please?"

There was no denying him now. Deep inside herself she wanted to do anything for him, whatever he may like or desire she will try to fulfill. He was so hard to resist when he was leaning ever so close to her face, smiling and so tantalizingly close! A nod and a smile was all she could give for an answer.

"Could you make one of those dresses for me? I don't know anyone who has such fine hands to do wonders with clothes and make them into art," he broke off awkwardly but continued, "Please sew one for me so I could give it to someone…"

Though disappointed and quite hurt, she smiled gaily and agreed to his terms that she picks the dress and sews it for him under one condition: that she will be a friend of his as long as he could.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" Tomoyo suggested with a little laugh and she bent her head down to her drawing, hiding a thin film of tears forming in her eyes.

The library closed a few hours later with the accomplishment of Tomoyo's drawing that looked very close to the original. They had a wide repertoire of private jokes and witty conversations now. In spite of her initial apprehensions, Tomoyo was glad that she had agreed to study with him.

Tomoyo and Eriol got along perfectly well and they had so much fun until the library closed. Eriol had offered to help her retrieve her bag and return the books to their proper places before leaving which caused some murmuring from a group of girls behind a shelf.

She bade him goodbye as she stepped out of the library doors and into the darkness of the school grounds. The night sky was filled with a glittering bough of stars and the full moon hung like a bright silver coin. She started to walk out of the gate and into the dimly lit street beyond.

Tomoyo didn't have a chauffer anymore and she could go home unguarded. Sakura had gone home earlier to be with Syaoran. It was lonely to say the least but she was used to it. Her best friend needed her boyfriend more.

Her arms clutched a few books to her chest; she noticed that her bag was heavier than usual. She wasn't that nervous to walk alone in the streets since she could see her way with the streetlights. S

She walked past one. The bright light focused on her features and her presence.

"Daidouji-san!" She turned, her hair flying wildly behind her. The voice was familiar.

Her eyes searched for the source of the voice through the darkness but found no purchase in the abyss.

"Don't you know its bad for a lady to walk alone at night?" Eriol Hiiragisawa's deep voice asked as he walked out of the darkness, letting the light illuminate him and chase away the shadows; his dark hair gleamed bluish, his pale skin ethereal.

She smiled and shook her head as an answer.

He walked towards her and bowed.

"May I have the honor to escort you home?" he asked again as he held out his arm, a smile playing at his lips. A giggle escaped her as she took his arm and curtsied back to him.

"As long as you keep me safe. I know you, Hiiragisawa-kun. Your glory is in darkness." Tomoyo replied as they started to walk and they laughed together.

"But Daidouji-san, I am not evil at all,." Eriol retorted, pretending as if hurt.

"You're kidding." Tomoyo said, giggling. "You could give the Devil a run for his money."

"I've got no need for his help. I'm so evil I don't fear him," Eriol laughed as they stopped when the sign glowed red. "It's very late. Supii and Nakuru might've had dinner without me."

"No, I'm sure they haven't." Tomoyo reassured as they crossed the road. "What kind of details do you want on the dress?"

"What details?" was the blank answer.

"For the dress you want so much for me to sew." Tomoyo said playfully whapping his arm. He caught up and grinned widely.

"What can you suggest for a girl with long hair and beautiful eyes?"

"I'd want to dress her up in something elegant and chic, of course. What size is she?"

"About the same size as you." Blushing.

"How tall?"

"I told you, you're almost the same except that she's a bit more." Amused.

"How beautiful?"

"Excuse me? Never mind, very beautiful." Proud.

Tomoyo made mental notes and she continued her clever conversation with Eriol. She pushed away the feeling that the she should force the girl to move someplace else before she finished the job. Being the only daughter of a formidable businesswoman could pull a lot of serious strings.

They arrived at the huge iron-wrought gates of Daidouji mansion. The grand home lay beyond the walls of thick shrubbery and beautiful gardens. The mansion was very beautiful and richly decorated to suit the inhabitants.

Eriol stopped just before the gate, surveying the house with interest. The place looked overpoweringly magnificent at twilight. Tomoyo was talking to the intercom. Neither noticed the security camera was focused on him.

The gate opened minutes later with four bodyguards, waiting to accompany Tomoyo inside. She bowed goodbye and turned to leave with her bodyguards. She was sorry that she couldn't kiss him as thanks; her bodyguards might get ideas and report it to her mother.

Tomoyo turned when she heard her name. "Good night."

A smile escaped her lips. She nodded to him but turning again to look at him but he was gone.

oOoOoOo

_Next Chapter preview:_

_"Can't help falling. This dance is special because he has caught me."_

oOoOoOo


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, there whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

_"To fall in love is like to fall into a whirlwind of rainbow colors._

_To fall and fall endlessly in the cyclone called bliss _

_Through rough times and trails, _

_You can't help but fall in love."_

oOoOoOo

Eriol Hiiragisawa groaned when he felt his covers being pulled away.

He sat up grumpily, scratching his head and yawning. "What's the fuss, Nakuru?"

"Rise and shine Eriol-sama!" she sang out as she wrenched open the blinds to let the warm sunlight pour in. She grinned when she saw him blinking. "It's a wonderful Friday morning and you're way late, Master."

Eriol felt her hand heaving him up to his feet and it didn't shock him to feel the cold floor. He heard vaguely that she had fixed his bath and breakfast and all he had to do was to get him out of bed. Right now, all he wanted was to crawl back to bed and sleep.

He didn't realize that she had managed to drag him to the bathroom and had pushed him inside.

The water was bubbling warmly and looked very inviting. He sighed and started to undress.

I wonder what my friends are doing right now, he mused as he slid himself into the water. The warmth enveloped his body. His normally pale skin became rosy red as he stayed longer than usual to think about many things.

Surely Sakura-chan is arguing with Kero-chan. Dear little descendant will be in the rooftop, practicing his sword skills. Eriol thought as he slid lower into the enormous bathtub. Now I wonder what Daidouji-san is doing.

A small smile flitted to his lips. He knew what she was doing; she was probably editing her newest video or sewing some adjustments in the collection of handmade costumes she made for Sakura. It was kind of Tomoyo to devote so much time and energy on her best friend. (If she wasn't then Sakura wouldn't have looked half as cool as when she was still running around to capture all of the runaway Cards.)

Eriol himself, in all his prophetic powers, didn't know why Tomoyo developed an attachment as strong as chains to Sakura.

All he knew was that she was with Sakura ever since the first day he had prophesied his reincarnation. She seemed to be the one in charge of motivating Sakura to do things she might've been not able to, to think of solutions for the tightest situations, and to cheer them up if they're sad.

A smile slipped into his lips as he remembered that he was very fond of her, maybe even more. She sometimes brings a little blush on his cheeks if he senses that she was staring and thinks he's unaware.

Suddenly a vivid image entered his mind. It was she in all her glory. Long dark gray swaying behind her, her sensuous pink lips in a gentle smile, and even in a simple school uniform she brought out the elegance of a true lady.

Tomoyo-san, he sighed as he submerged his head into the water. I hope you notice my flowers.

oOoOoOo

"He's so nice, Sakura-chan! He helped me draw the gazebo and instructed me with the shapes of the flowers. He also told me that there are so many roses with different colors. He borrowed my brush and then painted one rose at the end of the canvass, saying 'this is my mark in your drawing… or shall we say _our_ painting?' You see?" Tomoyo babbled as she carefully placed the drawing into Sakura's hands. Her fingers eloquently pointed out the minute details.

It was a beautiful Friday morning and there was still half an hour before classes started.

"This is rosemary and it means remembrance. Golden roses signify perfection, the violet there is for faithfulness. Hiiragisawa-kun taught me those because he said flowers are filled with symbolism." Tomoyo murmured as she touched the roses in a bush nearby the gazebo longingly. "

Well it's a shame that you have to pass this in for art class." Sakura retorted as she marveled at how the watercolor seemed to give life to the drawing. Tomoyo looked at her thoughtfully before giggling softly. She waved to someone behind Sakura.

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say before a special someone had found her lips.

Tomoyo was smiling broadly as she focused her video camera on the tender scene in front of her. She didn't even know that she was shivering with excitement as she adjusted her view for a better look. It was so great to see such a sudden rush of emotion in Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelped as she regained her strength to resist him. Her cheeks grew hotter and she could almost feel heat coming from her. She stared angrily at him and then looked away, embarrassed.

"What? Was it so wrong to kiss my fiancée?" Syaoran said with a teasing tone. His deep brown eyes showed how much he was amused by her reaction along with the look that he was immensely pleased (and that look was solely reserved for Sakura).

Syaoran Li was an eighteen-year-old like his friends who had exceptionally messy dark brown hair with bangs. He was a superb athlete and martial artist. In his Chinese blood ran the power of Clow Reed who was an ancestor of his family. Aside from his stunning good looks and charm, he was poised to inherit the title of Clan Leader once he was of age.

"Yes! I mean, not here! I mean yes!" Sakura stuttered, as she pushed him away. Her face was so bright red that you could've suggested she was a strawberry. She stared furiously at Syaoran before saying, "Don't do that, especially in school!"

"Why?" he teased.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Why? Your scary excuse for an onii-chan isn't anywhere near us." Syaoran retorted as he slung an arm around her small shoulders. His grin was sexy and convincing. Sakura's face shone like a neon light.

"Yes! But we're supposed to keep it secret!" Sakura replied, annoyed. "We're not officially engaged too!"

"Don't bother and stop worrying. It's not a secret anymore. Everyone knows you're a couple." They looked sideways and noticed that Tomoyo was taping them enthusiastically. Her eyes were gleaming and her grin was unmistakable.

"Uh-oh," they chorused.

"I hope you don't mind if I add it to my collection." Tomoyo said smilingly before getting up and starting to run away, laughing as Syaoran and Sakura chase her.

"THAT'S WHY, SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura hollered. They ran after Tomoyo while yelling at her to surrender the video. The heiress merely laughed at her friends who looked like a couple of tomatoes.

"Touya-niichan would _love_ to see this!" the dark-haired girl teased.

oOoOoOo

"I-I hope I don't look stupid in that video." Sakura murmured as she tied her shoelaces.

Her longish light brown hair was tied into two identical ponytails with some strands straying to frame her smooth face. She looked like a girl with innocent emerald green eyes and sweet smiles that she showered upon everyone. Anyone who looked at Sakura will notice that this was a girl who was blessed in every way.

Yet beneath her roses- and-sunshine sweetness lays a tough and powerful sorceress who controlled the exceptionally special title of Card Mistress. Her powers increased at the natural course of time and with the hard training implemented once in a blue moon by her tolerable and unreasonable Sun Guardian, Keroberos and her cold and distant Moon Guardian, Yue.

"Sakura-chan never looks stupid in video. Her beauty is most noticeable if she is embarrassed!" Tomoyo reassured with a smile. She was tying her waist- length hair into a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

The brown-haired girl blushed at this remark; she had never really gotten used to Tomoyo;s video taping her every move since they were twelve and to her best friend's weird sense of 'cuteness'.

"Why? What did Tomoyo-chan tape, hmm?" Mihara Chiharu asked curiously.

Sakura however grinned guiltily and suggested that they go to the gym as quickly as they could. Tomoyo and Chiharu followed her in a more leisurely pace since Sakura was walking faster.

When they arrived at the gym, most of their friends and classmates were on their places already.

"We are to practice a dance, aren't we?" Tomoyo whispered as she took her place next to Sakura near the back. Sakura nodded and they waited patiently for their dance instructor.

Miss Hanazawa Sayako was a beautiful woman at with long, shining black hair and warm blue eyes. Her dancing was unsurpassable and her cheer and enthusiasm infectious when it comes to dancing. Yet, as usual, she arrived a little late. "We're going to practice the waltz! So places, everybody!" Hanazawa-sensei said, cheerfully clapping her hands.

Syaoran and Sakura headed to each other like magnets. Tomoyo waved goodbye to Chiharu who was running towards a storytelling Yamazaki Takashi and his crowd. She shrugged her shoulders. It was her wish to dance with Eriol but he was excused from the graduation cotillion because of a prior engagement. She was paired off instead with another classmate.

Eriol was carrying his violin and was heading to the music room near the gym. The sun was shining high on the bright blue afternoon sky as he trudged on the grounds, wondering why he was being a hero. His efforts were for the music competition and he didn't want to disappoint his teachers.

He heard faint music coming from the gym and curious, he decided to take a little peek. A noiseless push later and he were able to see through. A beautiful sight met his eyes.

She was there, dancing gracefully. Her arms were moving eloquently, like a swan's. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to need sight to find her way across the floor as she continued to dance her passion. He stood there for moments, gaping at her with awe. Her very presence seemed to induce a dreamy feeling inside of him, like wiping away his worries and cares and drawing him closer to her.

He did not recognize her from afar and he felt he needed to know who she was. Eriol moved noiselessly to hide behind the stands to keep watching her, to see her better. He slowly recognized the girl.

Her dark hair escaped the long pink ribbon. It rippled and swayed round her shoulders like darkness against her snowy white skin. Those slim arms and legs moved gracefully like she was dancing a beautiful epic, a moving art. It was none other than Tomoyo.

Eriol just stared because he knew that was the dance they had been practicing all morning and soon she will progress to the hardest part. But he sensed in himself that familiar feeling like knowing she will finish her dance. He was proved wrong.

Her legs were entangled as she tried a quick step to keep up with the music and were in danger of falling. Eriol ran fast and was able to catch her just in time, to have her momentarily in his arms.

She was panting heavily and had her eyes closed but he knew that he was aware of his presence. He stared as she slowly opened her eyes; the vivid azure blue holding his gaze for a moment.

"H-Hiiragisawa-kun!" she yelped and she struggled to get out of his grasp and landed ungracefully to the floor. She sat up and rubbed her knuckles gingerly.

The teacher merely grinned at the sight of the flirting teens; it was no secret that Eriol and Tomoyo were meant for each other. She decided to let fate run its course without her interference. It was time for a break anyway.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" he asked as he offered a hand to help her up. Tomoyo took his hand and let him heave her to her feet. She wobbled unsteadily before regaining her footing.

"Gomen," she said quietly. Her partner gave her an apologetic smile and a tiny shrug. It wasn't his fault either. She smiled reassuringly. "I've got two left feet. Maybe I should stick to singing instead?"

"Maybe you should," said Eriol with a smile. "But I won't mind dancing with you first before you retire."

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked politely but her eyes were earnest.

"Sorry, I-I didn't want to disturb you," he said, blushing faintly.

Tomoyo shook her head and then they walked together to where their things were. She took her towel up and wiped the perspiration from her face and drank some cool water.

"Do I dance that badly?"

"No. Y-You are wonderful," Eriol replied gently. He smiled as he watched her comb her hair almost self-consciously. " Daidouji-san?"

He felt like he wanted to do something that may bring them closer together, something nice. He wondered what she might like. He had an idea. Casting a gentle spell, the students left the gym to get a bite to eat. Sakura and Syaoran noticed but they played along.

Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and looked up to him shyly. Suddenly she was aware that they were alone in the gym and it was eerily quiet. Her hands fumbled for her tape recorder inside her bag and pressed the record button.

"Yes Hiiragisawa-kun," Tomoyo retorted with her sweet voice.

"Can I call you Tomoyo?" Eriol asked tentatively as he looked down on her with those sapphire-blue eyes. "And will you call me Eriol?"

Tomoyo stood shocked for a moment before smiling cheerfully. "Um, would you excuse me? I will like to go to the bathroom."

And she turned away, positively blushing. She was sure that he was staring at her eagerly, waiting for an answer.

After collecting herself she turned to him and smiled so brilliantly it stirred him. "I would love to."

"Say it, please." His plea sounded so gentle that she smiled even more this time.

She met his eyes. "Eriol-kun," she said softly, almost like a breath of wind but she let the syllables linger at her lips. Her eyes met his with a sudden, new understanding.

"We're not just acquaintances anymore," he said quietly "I think we should try being friends, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo's smile grew wider. Maybe he cared after all! She was so happy she could barely speak. Without thinking twice, she ran forward and hugged him. He was taken aback when he was suddenly enveloped by the scent of lilies, jasmines and mild sweat. She ended it as soon as it began and ran away before he could realize what happened.

Eriol stared after her, stunned. Time was his enemy now.

Seven days before graduation. What could he do to bring her closer? He brushed away regret; he believed that there was only one way and it was forward. Choices made lives. It was their future that they were making, after all.

oOoOoOo

_Next chapter preview:_

_"Here we are in the most perfect world."_


	4. Only You

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, there whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

_No one else but you, _

_You affect me with what you do, _

_In this span of little time, _

_No one else make me love like you._

oOoOoOo

A cool breeze passed through the open doors, stirring the filmy white curtains. The sky gave way to night. Flowers closed their blossoms and some released their captivating scents into her bedroom.

She paused and looked up, her elegant fingers catching the soft velvet. Exquisite blue eyes looked out beyond the curtains and gazed upon the twinkling stars like the pretty glass beads she had meticulously embroidered into her masterpiece.

Tomoyo smiled and returned to her work. She let herself feel satisfaction as she surveyed her work; the dress was already taking shape and she was going to start on the skirt soon. Her fingers reached for her box and pulled out the bobbin of black thread and cut a long length.

I can't believe he asked me to do this. To sew one for his love, Tomoyo thought as her hands moved seamlessly over the soft fabric. He still doesn't know about my feelings and I'm doing this for him… I don't really mind anyway. If I want him to like me, then I must do him a favor at least once, she thought as she picked up another glass bead.

It was from the expensive collection of beads and threads Sakura had given her for her birthday and it was very much cherished like the videos. She'd always wanted to use them but she reserved them for very special occasions. Because she wanted to show Eriol how good she was with non-magical arts, she decided to use them. Tomoyo sighed and started to add it along with its fellows into the silk like stars. One fell and rolled away on the polished floor.

She stood up and knelt to look for it. Involuntarily, she recalled the delightful and pleasantly surprising memory from yesterday. Pleasant music filled her ears and she could almost imagine the firm arms catching her, the deep blue eyes holding her gaze for a moment.

Slowly, Miss Hanazawa's words floated into her mind.

"This dance is very special. There is a myth that when your partner catches you while you are dancing the most important and hardest step. He is in love with you and that he is ready to give up anything just to be able to be with you, to love you."

Tomoyo's hands had come in contact with the bead but she was too busy thinking to notice. Everything in her mind screamed for him, her heart thumping frantically, calling.

Then he must like me. He must love me somehow, she closed her eyes. Nobody in her entire life made her want something so much. She chided herself when she woke in the middle of the night for being so weak and cowardly when it came to revealing her true feelings. She wished she had more time to gain friendship, respect, and love. Yet there was little time.

Tomoyo shook herself out of her reverie and got up to sit back and continue her unfinished work. She sewed meticulously, letting her own brand of magic make its way to the very threads. This was the dress that he will give to someone else. The lucky girl would wear it on their graduation ball and dance with him. They'd fall in love and she'd smile because she was happy that he was happy. The thought hurt.

A tear dropped to the velvet; it was followed by another and another. Tomoyo smiled sadly, "why am I crying? Is this not what I wanted? Is this not what I dreamed of doing?"

With a shake of the head and a few calming breaths, she returned to her work again. She should have accepted that fact long ago and had not let her emotions get over her.

I will be happy as long as he is happy. I am happy to gain his friendship at least, she reasoned firmly.

oOoOoOo

_Why can't I sleep? Why?_

"Eriol-sama!" Nakuru yelled as she threw open the door and stood in the hallway light wearing her blue pajamas. Her long brown hair fluttered after her as she hopped into the bed of her young master in hopes of protection against the speeding ball of light that was Spinel Sun.

Eriol sat up and pulled on his glasses to get a better look of the situation. Nakuru was running away from a drunken Supii who was flying around the room while singing a crazy song. He checked the time and realized it was around ten o'clock.

"Nakuru?" he said questioningly, an eyebrow rose.

Nakuru shifted uncomfortably. She shrugged helplessly before starting to explain with a mischievous smile. "I got thirsty and went downstairs with Supii-chan. I drank milk because it always makes me feel sleepy. Oh and did you know that milk is good for you? It makes you grow taller and your bones stronger. It makes you feel sleepy too."

Eriol looked at her, slightly amused. "Nakuru, the reason please."

"I saw the sweets you set aside after dinner and I thought it wouldn't hurt if…" reasoned Nakuru, smiling widely. "I offered some to Supii because I love him and I want him to enjoy his life by partaking in its pleasures!"

"You fed Supii-chan some. And let me guess that 'some' is the whole basket?" he said quietly.

Nakuru nodded vigorously. "He ate faster this time. He shoved the huge chocolate cakes into his mouth without stopping. He was holding this enormous cupcake on the right and a big candy cane on the left. He needed help on the cotton candy though. My, he's got a black hole for a stomach!"

"So you shoved that down his throat. That's really great idea." Eriol sighed and he used magic to catch Supii off-guard and make him fall asleep. The Moon guardian landed on the pillow, snoring softly. He rubbed his right eye and yawned. "Nakuru, it's the middle of the night and I'm shaken awake by you two. Now that he's calmer, I take it that you can sleep now?"

"Hai! Oyasumi Eriol-sama! Oyasumi!" Nakuru said cheerfully exiting and closing the door to leave her master in darkness.

Eriol nodded and took off his glasses. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, thinking deeply. It was a wonder that he had nothing in his mind yet he could not fall asleep.

He shifted and looked at the open window where the moonlight poured forth like a stream. The sky was beautiful with the stars and he cannot help but get up to get a better look of its vastness. He felt the cool breath of the wind against his blue pajamas as he leaned outside and bathed himself in the pale light. He looked up and was met by the sight of thousands and thousands of stars scattered across the sky like a huge glittering necklace and like the stars that graced one's eyes.

No one else in the world made him feel special like she did. No one else made him want to love her so.

Maybe it's her who's keeping me awake, he wondered. After a shrug and a sigh he went back to bed only to dream of his beloved. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into sweet oblivion.

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo looked around and opened the door leading to the rooftop. She went up the winding stairs to reach the highest place where she could feel like she was at the top of the world. It was a place that she went to whenever she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she brought Sakura along but it was best when she was on her own.

She opened the door and was met by the sight of the setting sun. It was a beautiful thing to watch, the last splendor of the fiery sun set off into the clouds as hues of red and pink and orange. She moved closer to the rails and watched with awe.

Before Tomoyo could do anything, the door reopened.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan." Eriol greeted smoothly.

She blushed slightly and returned his greeting. She looked back again to the sunset in the west while the wind made her wavy hair and school skirt dance. Her pale skin looked rosy in the light and her definite exquisiteness of appearance took his breath away.

He moved to her side and watched the sunset with her. "It's beautiful."

Tomoyo nodded and murmured a soft yes. "It is. Eriol-kun, do you always go up here?"

"Sometimes… This is where I keep track of my thoughts. Its like a little piece of heaven in earth." Eriol replied and he softened his philosophy with a smile.

"I feel the same way." Tomoyo retorted. "I will miss this place."

They both went silent as they recalled that they were about to say goodbye to the school in just a few days. They will part with their favorite places and leave with good memories. It was wonderful that they had the opportunity to know each other well.

"Want to try philosophy with me?" Eriol asked and he added with a smile, "I promise I won't bore you out with this."  
She nodded eagerly. "Let's hear it then."

"The world is beautiful but humans exploit and profane its generous resources. The seas, the land, the trees and even the sky used to be our domain. Bu everything is being polluted and harmed. But still, the earth remains dormant and won't punish her offenders until the right time. However if we don't do something to help our world it will retaliate on us."

"Yet in this world, people love and people care. They share laughter and tears. Pain and relief, that's why sometimes I wished I could use my magic to recreate the world and renew." Tomoyo stared at him, shocked. It was childish and at the same time grown- up. She gaped at him before extending her arm in a graceful sweep. "Here we in the most perfect world."

Eriol looked at her blankly and she felt obliged to clear it out for him. "I believe you. But the world is already perfect this way even with its little flaws and mistakes. We cannot redefine nor rewrite history with magic to change the world to make it even more perfect because by doing so; it will not be our world. It is, as we know it, perfect enough for me."

Eriol eyed her, interested. He admired the way she reasoned things out working under her own views and beliefs. He turned their attention to another topic, all the while looking at her fixedly attracted to her radiance and her intellect. No one else had that effect on him.

oOoOoOo

_Next chapter:_

_" Take it, its for you really."_


	5. Morning Classes

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, there whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

_It's always in mornings_

_When people's hearts are tender, _

_It's between the dusk and morn,_

_When young lovers find each other…_

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo walked down the front steps and into the brilliant sunlight. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and worries. She clutched her bag and a couple of paper bags containing various books and plans.

Last night, the music teacher had called and appointed her to sing a solo in the graduation ceremony in addition to being in charge of the decoration of the gym. She really had no choice but to comply because it was a big thing to sing for her most important people on that day.

It wasn't the added work that gnawed at her. She wished that she was asked sooner so that she would've been more prepared. It was Monday. She had approximately five days until Saturday comes along. Her teacher should've asked her last week. She should've practiced singing since then.

Singing was only one of her many talents. Being beautiful and smart didn't mean she wasn't talented. She was blessed with the voice of an angel. Her exquisite soprano was the crowning glory of the music club. She was the favorite pupil of the music teacher as well because she always won in competitions. The rewards of her labor were always a solo concert.

She wondered what kind of song would suit their graduation. The right song would set the tone of the graduation ball. She should be careful. Perfectionist to the core, Tomoyo decided to practice everyday after school until Saturday.

"Ouch!" She winced as she stubbed her toe on loose gravel. She bit her lip and then giggled to herself.

I'm distracted, Tomoyo thought idly. The sunlight warmed her easily and brought a delicate blush to her cheeks. Summer was approaching and with it came the sweltering heat. There will be trips to the beaches, to the parks, or somewhere else to escape and amuse oneself. Summer was a season set aside for fun and happiness. It was her favorite season. She wanted to spend summer with her friends.

Tomoyo opened the gate and stepped out of the estate. She headed towards the bus stop to wait for a bus. Ever since she convinced her mother that she was old enough to not have any bodyguards, she walked free.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san." Eriol Hiiragisawa greeted quietly. She visibly jumped and looked sideways to see him dressed in his school uniform. He was leaning on a lamp post with his arms folded across his chest and his left leg propped cockily against it.

"Ohayo," she greeted back with a warm smile.

"Waiting for the bus?" Eriol inquired casually. She nodded swiftly and let him approach her. Her artist's eye took note on how the sunlight played in his hair, his glittering blue eyes and how he carried himself. She had to admit that he sometimes took her breath away.

"Mind if I wait with you?" Eriol asked as he stood beside her. His height was overwhelming to her five foot five inches. She thought that he towered over her. "You look absolutely stunning today."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

They waited for fifteen minutes but no bus came in sight. Tomoyo checked her watch repeatedly, wondering what may have happened to her usual bus ride. She also wondered on why Eriol decided to show up on this particular bus stop when his house was only a few blocks away from school. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he purposely went to fetch her.

"It's still very early," Eriol said and a corner of his lips twitched.

"Yes." Tomoyo muttered, as she shifted her bag and things on one hand. It was quite heavy.

"Mind if I carry that for you?" he asked pleasantly. By the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't joking. He extended a hand and waited for her answer.

"Oh, thank you," she murmured, obviously embarrassed. She handed the extra paper bags to him. "Chivalry isn't dead, is it?"

"With me, it isn't." Eriol smiled charmingly. She tucked away a stray strand of dark gray hair and shyly smiled as she realized that he was, as she thought, secretly staring at her. She knew he was staring and she thought she must be pretty stupid not to notice where the drift of conversation was heading. Then she must be really stupid if she didn't meet his challenge halfway.

"I suppose we should start walking to school now." Eriol suggested casually. Tomoyo glanced at her watch. Seven forty. They would not make it anyhow if they walked now, they will be late.

"No. No time." The heiress said softly. She scanned the area once more before she saw her house. A smile spread itself over her lips.

"Why Tomoyo-san?" he asked blankly.

"We'll go by car. Come on!" Tomoyo said swiftly. She didn't notice the gleam in his eyes.  
She went to her house with him on her heels. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other side of the mansion to where the garage was. They passed the stretch of wide lawns and shrubberies of roses. It wasn't easy because she lived in such a big place.

They stopped right before it where two maids were sweeping the fallen leaves. They bowed respectfully and obeyed Tomoyo's request for two of her bodyguards to drive them to school.

After they left, Eriol grinned at her. "You have a fine sense of command and a wonderful garden."

Tomoyo laughed. "Do I?"

He nodded and smiled to her his warmest and most dazzling smile. He turned his attention to the fine rose blooming beside him from a pot. Its petals were just unfurling to reveal the deep red and its fragrance. "It's beautiful."

Tomoyo strolled to where he was and watched the flower too. Indeed, it was beautiful. But they didn't admire it for long because her bodyguards had arrived to escort them inside the car. Eriol sat beside her. She was very sure that they would be telling her mother about it but she didn't care.  
"What time is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, seven forty six," Tomoyo replied absent-mindedly. She glanced at him and then her eyes widened.

Eriol had cupped his hands and was chanting a spell. Slowly, fine glowing particles gathered in his hands to form a shape. He chuckled as she watched, slightly entranced by the rainbow colors that was forming itself into a red rose.

"For you, Tomoyo-san," he said with a quick bow.

Tomoyo knew that he was one of the greatest magicians and he could use his powers for good or evil. But he was a good person and she was a witness to the sweetness of his magic. She took the rose and stared at it, shocked and pleased. "T-Thank you, Eriol-kun," she murmured, blushing furiously.

"No. Thank you, Tomoyo-san." Eriol shrugged and he smiled enigmatically. "Take it as my token for our friendship."

Tomoyo gazed at his eyes and knew that he was serious; she did not know how to react. She returned his smile and looked out the window, knowing that they were at the last block to school and waiting for the red traffic light to turn green.

The car started forward suddenly and Tomoyo was thrown sideward only to hit Eriol after the impact. She gripped the rose's stem tighter as the car resumed its speed and sat down again.

"Are you all right?" was his first question.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" she replied, taking deep breaths. Her cheeks were flushed and suddenly her worried face became more interesting. They looked at each other awkwardly. She murmured a hurried apology which he laughed off. He was slightly shaken at the thought of having her in his arms once again.

Both arrived at the school unscathed and right in time. There were still students hurrying inside the buildings and a few classmates waiting for their friends, including Sakura and Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called, waving to them as Eriol got out of the limousine. They could see her encouraging her boyfriend to do the same. Syaoran looked as though he still hadn't quite forgiven her yet.

Eriol opened the door for her and offered a hand for her things; she let him carry it for her. He was smiling. She stepped out of the car and overlooked one little rock and tripped.

With quick reflexes, he quickly darted forward to catch her. He cannot help but bury his nose into her soft hair that smelled like pretty young lavenders in bloom. Helping her back to her feet, he asked again if she was all right.

"Yes, I think," Tomoyo replied, blushing furiously, "It's the second time today that you have to catch me. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. It's not everyday I can catch an angel." Eriol whispered with another enigmatic smile.

"Excuse me?" she said faintly, afraid that she didn't hear right. A rosy blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing," said Eriol, trying to laugh it off. He was obviously embarrassed. He gestured to Sakura and Syaoran who was standing behind her and greeted them a good morning.

Tomoyo courteously greeted them. She realized that he was transparent of his emotions too. Though he wore an enigmatic grin most of them time, she can see his emotions flit in and out of his face before he buried them again. It was an intriguing thought.

'Well anyway, let's go. We are late." Syaoran said quietly. He took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed.

"Oh! Let's get out of here," Sakura said and she grinned as Tomoyo turned to Eriol. He insisted to carry the paper bags for her. Syaoran stood beside her as they watched them arguing in the sunlight, absolutely smug to see the mysterious and annoying Eriol squabbling with the sweet and angelic Tomoyo.  
In the end they decided not to be noticed that they had seen Eriol hold Tomoyo's hand while gently dragging her after him. They were both laughing and seemed extremely at ease with the other.

Maybe their relationship is blossoming after all.

oOoOoOo

Sakura and Tomoyo were the first ones to go out to lunch. Syaoran was held back by a club member while Eriol was nowhere to be seen. The girls left after Syaoran insisted that it was fine.

They reached their favorite spot under the cherry tree. Tomoyo spread out a lovely pink blanket on the grass for them to sit on. Sakura chatted while she served their lunchboxes. She had to smile when she noticed an extra lunchbox wrapped with a blue handkerchief on Tomoyo's side.

"Did you make that for Eriol-kun?" she asked, pointing.

Tomoyo blushed as she nodded. "He mentioned that he wanted to eat with us sometime. I don't know where he's disappeared to but I hope he joins us."

"A man shouldn't let such good food go to waste," giggled Sakura. They ate in silence for several minutes before she spoke up. "I'm very glad that you're becoming friends with him, Tomoyo-chan."

The Daidouji heiress smiled. "Me too, Sakura-chan. He's a really great guy. If I can't ever tell him about my feelings, I think I'll be content to be his friend."

"That's sad though. We should tell them before it goes away. Who knows? It might turn out better than expected." Sakura said seriously. Her best friend smiled at the rare display of wisdom beyond her years that Sakura possessed. "That's what I realized when I almost lost Syaoran."

It was so many years ago. When Sakura realized her feelings, she didn't waste time. She'd glimpsed a world without love and she didn't want it. So she made a gamble that she won because her beloved adored her too. Many people still think they were lucky with their fairytale.

"I know," the dark-haired girl murmured. "I know I should. As I get to know him, I like him more. But he's got someone else in his eyes."

They fell silent.

She smiled brightly in spite of the sadness that bubbled up inside her. "We cannot bring dates to our graduation ball, can we?"

Sakura shook her head. Then she smiled mischievously. "I'm glad that my date is my favorite classmate."

"You're just lucky." The heiress laughed. "Li-kun is going to go back to Hong Kong, isn't he? What are your plans?"

The Card Mistress lay back on the blanket. She stared up at the tree with a thoughtful smile. Her best friend knew that she was thinking about the right words to say. "He is. Aside from getting a degree, he has to learn more magic. We've survived that before. We'll write lots and lots of letters… I've already asked him to get a computer so we can chat online. Or we'll call each other a lot. It's hard, I know, but we'll be fine."

Tomoyo smiled down on her best friend. She was proud of her best friend's strength inside and out. "You're going to endure it well, I know."

"We had quite a lot of time together. It won't hurt to be apart." Sakura giggled. "If I cannot bear it, I'd use the Fly Card to go there."

"Why use up your magic when I have mine?" The Daidouji heiress teased. "You have a passport and I have a plane. You'll be there in a few hours."

They laughed together.

"Touya-nisan approves of the arrangement," Sakura pouted. "He cannot accept the fact that I'll marry Syaoran someday. We've talked about it before."

The dark-haired girl sat up straighter. She smiled encouragingly. "You'll make a lovely bride, Sakura-chan."

"So would you, Tomoyo-chan," the Card Mistress smiled back "But it'll be a while before that happens. I told him that I want to enjoy myself first before we get married or what."

"That's really wise," the heiress agreed.

"So tell him, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura urged. Her emerald green eyes twinkled. "I can see that he likes you back."

Tomoyo stared at her best friend before smiling back. Their conversation was interrupted when Eriol and Syaoran showed up. They were sincerely contrite for making their girls wait but they were lovingly forgiven.

She watched the scene unfold with loving eyes. Lunch with her friends was definitely an activity that she will definitely miss.

oOoOoOo


	6. Seduction

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, their whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

_Unexpected delights as first kisses always were.  
To feel the glorious love shared between.  
Although stolen from loving lips_

_First kisses mean happiness._

oOoOoOo

"Hey, where's everybody?" Sakura asked as they entered the classroom. It was empty. Sunlight streamed in through the open window and suddenly memories flooded in. They let out a collective sigh.

"Do you remember the first time we went here?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice. She walked slowly inside followed by Tomoyo and Syaoran. They touched the desks and the blackboard to let the memories take control. "It's all so long ago."

Eriol grinned and sat down to watch his friends reminisce about the past. It seemed to him that it had happened so fast. He let them cherish the last pieces of their childhood. He watched her look out the window to watch the seniors walking across the grounds towards the gym. It was kind of sad to see them laughing and talking, like it was an ordinary day.

It seemed so new to hurt to say goodbye to those whom he had shared so much. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were people he'd guided and loved. They were his friends but he watched over like his children. It was also different from the pain of parting with Keroberos and Yue on that night so long ago. This was a sweeter goodbye.

He watched Sakura babble about the time Syaoran had forgotten to erase the writings on the board after writing a thousand "I Love Sakuras" as a dare; so far they were laughing hard at the blushing Syaoran. A smile flitted momentarily. Memories rushed in.

The rabid fan girls, competitions, and she with her long dark hair and was unforgettable. Her image came on to his mind. He also thought about that day he caught her and held her in his arms.

"Eriol-kun," a voice said softly, making him jump. He turned to see Tomoyo standing beside him wearing her sweetest and most innocent smile. Cursing mentally for the saying, "to think of him is to bring him," he grinned back to her.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" she asked impatiently. Her grin was impish. "I feel hurt when you don't look at me."

"Yes, I was." he lied. Tomoyo knew he was lying.

"Oh, so I don't need to repeat the whole list of things you have to do," she said innocently.

He gave a start, "what things?"

She punched his shoulder lightly then said, "Kidding. I was talking about the dress you commissioned to me."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Thanks so much again, Tomoyo- san." Eriol said smiling brightly. "Progress is it?"

She felt her insides break but her eyes showed nothing. "Yes, it's nearly finished."

Tomoyo caught glimpses of tiny twinkles dancing in his eyes but as soon as she noticed it was gone. She grinned. Unexpectedly, Eriol stood up and took both her hands. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Thank you, Daidouji Tomoyo, thank you." he murmured before bending and brushing his lips into her dainty fingertips. It was an old English tradition and he does it only to those he values most. The world had stopped. Her cheeks grew very hot.

Eriol Hiiragisawa was thanking her! The heavens must've opened. Angels were singing in her ear! She shook her head to clear the images. A girl mustn't lose her cool; especially her.  
"Surprise, yes?" he murmured. She blushed again.

"You always surprise me Eriol-kun. I wonder what you'll think up next." she said and trailed off suggestively.

"As a mage and man, I have my secrets," Eriol replied.

"Eriol-kun, you can let go of her hand now." Sakura said gently, her smile was like fireworks. The dark-haired boy was reminded by her cousin.

"Ha! You do fancy her." Syaoran laughed as he clapped the sorcerer on the back. His brown eyes gleamed. They let go of their hands quickly with both blushing to three shades of magenta. Sakura cleared her throat and smiled cheerfully to change the subject at least. "Well then, let's go help our friends."

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo pinned the badge on the draped blue velvet. She smiled as she stepped down from her ladder and picked up the box to move to the next spot. Turning to Koujiro, she instructed him to carry the ladder.

She climbed up again and pasted the little badge that was designed as a cross. She was helping along with the others to decorate the gym for the graduation ball; a traditional part of the prestigious Northwest High School.

Sakura and Syaoran were assigned on other projects. She didn't mind at all. Aside from singing, she was great with arts and handicrafts. It was her idea to put up blue velvet on the walls to liven up the gym and give it a formal feel.

Every year, as every senior batch graduates, the students arrange for a whole day party to thank them. It was always a lot of fun. There were dancing, a parade and a short but entertaining program. Tomoyo giggled to herself as she pinned it up. She couldn't wait to dress up.

"Daidouji-chan, will you sing in our graduation ball?" Koujiro asked as he moved the ladder. She nodded as she slowly climbed up.

"Yes. Then I'll dance with the others," Tomoyo answered as she pasted it. "I'm very excited."

She went on talking. The heiress didn't realize that her assistant had left. He was replaced by an unexpected passerby who stared at her with amusement. "And then Sakura-chan and Li-kun will dance and I'll tape it," Tomoyo said as she carefully stepped down. She misjudged a step and fell backward right into his waiting arms.

"Careful," somebody whispered.

Tomoyo's eyes flapped open and met Eriol's sapphire blue eyes. She started to stutter an incoherent string of words while blushing darkly that contrasted with her pale complexion.

Eriol placed a finger on her lips. He lowered his head and, barely aware of his actions, planted a butterfly kiss on her lush pink lips. He pulled back and lowered her to the floor with a mysterious grin. He was very pleased to steal a kiss from her tender lips.

She gasped. Looking around, she realized everyone was busy in their errands. Nobody had noticed that single life-changing moment. She sighed and then demanded, in a hushed tone, a reason.

"You stole my _first_ kiss," she accused. She didn't care if she wasn't being a nice and good girl. It was time to demand an explanation. "Hiiragisawa Eriol-kun, why did you do that to me?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You were going to give it to me anyway."

"What?" she fumed.

"Nothing, nothing," Eriol said softly. "I'm really sorry. Oh, look they need me! Bye!"

She frowned as he ran away from her to seek refuge on the other side of the gym. Now I know why Li-kun call you a half-freak, she thought unpleasantly. But because you do things like it, I like you.

Tomoyo slapped her cheek lightly. She winced but then she looked up determinedly. What he took, I shall take back again!

"Hey! Daidouji-chan, I'm sorry to leave you alone. I went to the bathroom for a second," he said then stared at her. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened," she replied then blushed almost instantly. At least nothing boring, she giggled to herself.

oOoOoOo

Eriol blinked as blood rushed to his head. He grinned and retained his upside-down position on the bars, clutching the cold metal. He thought about the little incident with Tomoyo then he blushed crimson. He didn't even expect his hormones to gear up just when he thought he could control them. It surprised him to feel himself kissing those pink lips and taste her strawberry lip gloss.

He shifted to a better position, thinking. All his little play- girlfriends, he never kissed them. They weren't special anyway. He imagined again the feel of her tenderness, her scent, her presence. He felt like he wanted to shout to the heavens and cast fireworks to celebrate. Then Eriol recalled she called him a thief because he stole it but he could read her mind, her urging. Like she was saying "kiss me, kiss me!" at that moment.

Eriol closed his eyes and then opened them to see the sky. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground. THUD!  
"Ow!" someone exclaimed. He rolled over, though it really hurt, and noticed that Tomoyo was lying beneath him.

"Hey," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up," Tomoyo replied as he helped her back to her feet. "Sorry. I was going to surprise you when you fell."

An eyebrow rose. "And I squashed you underneath me then?"

A sheepish yes answered him. Tomoyo abruptly remembered what he did and the slapped him square on the face. "That's what you deserve, my thief."

He rubbed his cheek gingerly and then watched, amazed, as she stood on tiptoe and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before turning around to run away.

Eriol stood, dumfounded. What was going on? A few moments later, a slow smile spread to his lips. Tomoyo was one unpredictable girl. He couldn't wait to see the next turn of events.

A smile crept up to his lips. But that didn't mean he couldn't manipulate it. He headed towards the direction. It was time to pay a visit to the music teacher.

oOoOoOo

Tomoyo headed to the music room after dealing with Eriol. She couldn't wait to start practicing. It was her deepest desire to deliver a magnificent performance on Saturday. She'd tell her friends that it was her farewell gift to them.

The music room was empty. There were no club activities on that afternoon. She looked down on the white baby grand piano affectionately. How many afternoons had she spent beside it to practice her singing? How many days did she sit down and cry on its keys?

It was his favorite musical instrument, she could tell. Living in so many centuries had its advantages because he learned to play many musical instruments. He was an amazing musician. She knew that he believed that music possessed a different magic altogether. But pianos were his favorite delight.

She sat down and lifted the case. Touching the keys made her feel warm inside. There were many afternoons when they practiced together for a competition. In spite of many offers, Eriol refused to be a part of the music club. But he was always available in their time of need and always happy to lend his musical talents.

Tomoyo's mother had paid for her piano lessons when she was little. Aside from voice training, she had to understand that she had to take up at least one musical instrument in order to hone her craft. Though she never progressed beyond a few classical pieces, she was glad all the same that she could play.

The door opened.

Sugizawa-sensei, the music teacher, entered with Eriol. They exchanged smiles. Her cheeks burned when she felt the English boy's stare on her. She listened as her teacher and coach explained that Eriol had offered to play the piano for her mini-concert.

She smiled. "Thank you very much, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Well, I'll leave you two to work on it." Sugizawa-sensei left the room.

They stared at each other. Measuring, knowing glances were exchanged. Neither moved… Nobody talked.

Eriol broke it by walking towards where she sat. He gave her a charming smile. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't do that to people," she said calmly.

"I know. But you tempt a saint," replied the mage.

"You're not a saint," was her amused reply. "You're an evil sorcerer."

"You're not an innocent angel either," he pointed out. "Even angels fall sometimes. Or they catch falling people instead."

The atmosphere tensed for a moment. Then they started laughing. She scooted sideways and he sat down. They enjoyed the feeling of shared memory and secrets. He turned to her, serious. "I'm really sorry."

"It's nothing," Tomoyo said. "I forgive and I forget."

"I hope you don't forget so soon," Eriol murmured. She got up and stood in front of the piano. Her posture and bearing was perfect. He admired her professional attitude towards her work. "What do you want to sing?"

She thought for a while. Then she told him.

The sunlight deepened as the afternoon grew older. Neither noticed the passage of time. Both of them were absorbed in the engaging activity of creating beautiful music. It was a language that they understood.

He wooed her with his talent and skill. She flirted with him using her melodic voice. They were treading dangerous ground, they knew. It was a slow seduction. Music and melody mixed an intoxicating brew that they reveled in.

She realized that this was the opportunity she was waiting for.

This was how she would win his heart.


	7. Enigma

_The Sakura-gumi has finally reached their final year in high school, ready to face the world. Ready yet not so ready to let go of their crushes and true loves, there whimsical past to face the inevitable future._

oOoOoOo

"Thanks for walking me home again," Tomoyo said gratefully. "I didn't realize it was so late."

Eriol shrugged. It was Thursday. Four days had passed since they started to practice their number after school. They were both perfectionists so it meant that they weren't likely to leave practice without getting everything down to pat.

"It's all right," he said cheerfully. "I thought you could use the company."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmm, you make me believe that chivalry isn't dead after all. You're a true gentleman, Eriol-kun."

They laughed. His smile took her breath away. "I'd rather walk a longer route if it means bringing you right to your doorstep. Young ladies shouldn't walk alone at night."

Tomoyo smiled at him affectionately. "Thanks, Eriol-kun. It means a lot."

They reached the gates of the Daidouji mansion. It loomed grandly on the distance like a beautiful monument. They stared at it with different eyes. Tomoyo saw her childhood home and the testament to her mother's hard work. Eriol saw a house that resembled his residence in England and the castle that he hasn't conquered yet.

She thought for a moment before brightening. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Eriol blushed lightly. He was beginning to like Tomoyo more and more. Her prim, proper and polite mask was being replaced by a warm, cheerful and pretty girl who can bend rules and social etiquette without committing any gaffes. It was so unexpected of her to ask him straight. He was glad she was herself when around him.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble," he answered suavely.

The dark-haired heiress laughed lightly. She opened the gates and entered with him at her heels. Her happy chatter accompanied them as they reached the mansion. He decided that he'd never get tired of listening to her talk.

"The cook says that dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she said as they entered the house. Her blue eyes were twinkling. "You have to taste her tiramisu. If you don't, you can't claim that you've truly lived."

Eriol smiled. "Really, I'll be happy to. I appreciate wonderful cooking. Like yours, Tomoyo-san."

She blushed at his praise. It was true that he'd taken to spending lunch times with them. He never did that on all of their years in school. Eriol was a good friend but he never spent much time with them before. It seemed to her that he was making up for it. Because of that, she prepared a lovely lunchbox for him everyday.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Mother will be home soon. She'd love to meet you."

They arrived at the living room. Eriol sat down on one of the magnificent cream-colored sofas and looked around. He liked the cozy and tasteful arrangement of the room. It was large and spacious but not intimidating at all. He grew up with wealth; he appreciated the simple beauty of her home.

Tomoyo sat down too. She watched him observe and drink in his surroundings. It didn't strike her as a surprise when she realized that he looked perfect inside her house, as if he was meant to be there. She grinned.

She was about to say something when her mothered entered the living room.

Sonomi Daidouji was a woman of the world. She was a sharp and savvy businesswoman with a great reputation. But when she was home, she was a consummate mother and friend to her only daughter. Dressed down in jeans and a turtleneck sweater, she was surprised to see Tomoyo entertaining a visitor.

She recovered swiftly. Smiling, she strode to the young man. He stood up as a sign of respect for her. With a quick appraisal of his smile, she turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry to interrupt. We've never met, have we?"

Tomoyo smiled back. "Mother, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun. Eriol-kun, she is my mother."

Sonomi extended a hand to him. He took it and they shook hands. She stared at him a bit longer. "You look familiar."

"I'm sure. I'm very pleased to finally meet you, Daidouji-san." Eriol said politely. He flashed a suave and debonair smile at the Daidouji matriarch. She was taken, he could tell. "I hope you don't mind if I impose myself on your home for a quick dinner."

"Its fine," the older woman smiled warmly "We haven't had dinner guests for a long time. Please stay and make yourself at home."

Tomoyo watched, fascinated. Her mother didn't like other people much unless she knew them for a long time. It was strange and wonderful to watch her mother sit down and engage Eriol with witty and amusing conversation. After a few minutes, they were talking like old friends.

She wondered if it was his power or charm that won her mother. If so, why was he doing it?

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Conversation was easy and light. Her mother was delighted with Eriol. Tomoyo was glad that he looked like he was having fun. She enjoyed herself thoroughly because she was starting to see Eriol as a great friend.

"It's delicious," Eriol said warmly after a bite of tiramisu.

They laughed lightly. He was starting to like Sonomi and Tomoyo a lot. They were warm and wonderful people.

"You can visit us anytime," Sonomi said "What will you study in college?"

"I'll study archeology," the English boy smiled warmly. "Tomoeda's university is offering it."

The Daidouji matriarch looked surprised. "Tomoyo-chan told me you were from England. Why won't you pursue your course over there?"

Deep blue eyes glanced briefly at Tomoyo before meeting Sonomi's eyes. His smile was mysterious. "It's because I want to be closer to home."

"If so, you'd probably get Sakura-chan's father as your professor," Tomoyo said lightly. "You've never met him, correct?"

"Yes, I haven't." Eriol replied. "What's he like?"

It was a smooth move. Sonomi's attention was diverted. She launched into a long tirade about how much she loathed the brown-haired man who stole her favorite cousin from her. The teenagers merely smiled throughout the conversation; they were amused at the obvious display of devotion from the toy company president. Anyone can see that she liked the subject.

After dinner, Tomoyo offered to show him the dress.

Sonomi departed, saying that she had to finish reading her mail. The mage followed the heiress upstairs. Tomoyo was kind enough to explain that her mother gave her one of the mansion's wings to do as she pleased. Aside from her bedroom she had a private cinema, small library, den and studio.

Eriol was suitably impressed. He noted that Tomoyo wasn't bragging but she was merely stating facts. Wealth never turned her head. She was still as sweet and modest in spite of the grandeur that surrounded her.

Tomoyo opened the door to her walk-in closet. He hesitated at the doorway; he didn't know if he should intrude on her private place. She grabbed his hand and dragged him in. "Don't be shy, Eriol-kun."

She smiled as she turned on the lights to show him a large room with ivory walls and rose-colored accents. There was a large gilded mirror mounted on the corner with ornate carvings. The same shade of rose can be found on the couch and sofa on the other side of the room near the open glass double-doors. He wondered where she stored her clothes.

His eyes traveled to the right. The gilded door handles gave away the closet. He watched her enter one of her closets. Curious, he followed.

"Hi, I'm sorry if it's such a mess." Tomoyo said with a muffled voice. She was browsing through racks and racks of clothes.

The closet, he decided, is an entirely separate room. The clothes racks were neatly lined along the two walls to clear space in the middle. Compartments of different sizes were placed strategically around the room and he supposed that it contained her accessories like hats, shoes and the like.

He went in, grinning. "Well! It seems like you don't need to go shopping at all."

Tomoyo laughed lightly. "Yes, that's true. I love making clothes. But a girl can't resist fabulous designer clothes now and then."

"You're quite the designer yourself," he teased as he gestured to the separate rack that contained Sakura's old battle costumes. She blushed. "Will you take up fashion design?"

The dark-haired heiress shook her head. "I'm going to study Business in a good university. My mother expects me to take over our company someday."

He sat down on one of the stools that were scattered around the room. "Is that what you really want?"

She was quiet. He waited as she sorted through her clothes. It was rare for them to converse about such serious matters. After a while, Tomoyo stopped. She stared down at the colorful collection of apparel in front of her with a thoughtful expression.

"I'd like to study fashion design. Or teach children at a preschool," she started dreamily "There was a time when I played with the thought of becoming a famous painter or sculptor. Then I realized I can become a world-famous singer. I can put my focus on a lot of things…

"God has blessed me with many things. I'm very happy to have my family and friends. I'm lucky because I don't have to worry about money at all. Many said I was charmed," she continued in a softer tone. "That's why I want to live to the fullest of my abilities. I also want to make my mother very happy…"

Eriol listened to her. She became more beautiful in his eyes as he realized what she was trying to say. Tomoyo was a really kind girl. She would willingly sacrifice some of her time in order to make someone very important happy.

"I'd also like to be a toy company president. Who knows? My talents won't go to waste there," Tomoyo smiled mischievously "I can always do all of those things at the side, yes?"

"Yes, you can." He said in an encouraging tone.

The mage got up and went to her side. He surveyed her wardrobe with mild interest before he chose a dress. Holding it up, he turned to her with a smile. "This is very pretty."

"It looks even prettier when it's on a person," she replied cheerfully.

"Can you show me?" Eriol suggested, smiling wider. "I love to make clothes too but Nakuru wears most of them. Perhaps I can make a dress for you too as payment?"

She blushed pink. Then Tomoyo shooed him out of the little room to wear it. They were laughing as she shut the door. Tomoyo leaned back on the door with a hand to her heart. It was beating so fast. She didn't realize that she was having so much fun around him she forgot to be self-conscious.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the room clad in a deep blue off-shoulder dress. It clung to her body like second skin. She was also wearing silver high heels to add some inches to her height. He clapped appreciatively.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"Shall I show you more designs?" she asked shyly.

Eriol nodded. He smiled encouragingly. "Think of me as the audience to your very first fashion show."

Tomoyo beamed. Without another word, she reentered her closet.

She modeled dress after dress that she made with painstaking care. All of her dresses were beautiful, flattering and very feminine. Anyone could see that the creator was blessed with good taste and great skills. Eriol enjoyed the rare display of her sparkling wit and radiant personality.

"This will be the last dress for tonight," she sang from behind the door. "It's time for you to go home."

"Can't you adopt me so I can stay with you forever?" Eriol replied in a teasing tone.

"There's only one way for you to do that," she retorted as she changed into the last dress. "And you won't like it, I think."

"What might that way be?" he asked, curious.

She stepped out of the door. "You'll have to marry me."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened with surprise.

Tomoyo was a beautiful girl but in her new dress she was exquisite. The dress was made of soft, beautiful material that was the color of deepest midnight blue. The modest but sexy v neckline showed off her smooth neck while her bodice brought attention to her tiny waist. The skirts unfurled beneath the dress like petals of a rose. He could see that her delicate feet and ankles were in high silver stilettos. For effect, she had pulled up her hair in an elegant chignon and real diamonds glinted on each ear.

"I'm only joking of course," she said with a secret smile. "This is the dress that I'll give to you."

"You're so beautiful," Eriol murmured appreciatively. "It's so beautiful too."

She smiled wider this time. "Thank you. I'm very glad that you like it. Shall I give it to you tomorrow after I put on the finishing touches?"

"That will be wonderful," he said quietly "Thank you so much again."

Their eyes met. He saw her hide her sadness behind a sweet smile. It tore his heart apart.

"Can I ask something…" her pretty voice trailed off. Beautiful eyes stared back intently. "Who will you give this dress to?"

Eriol reached forward to move her bangs out of the way. He smiled gently. "It's for me to know and for you to find out. But rest assured that she's a beautiful person who deserves it."

It's Nakuru-san, she thought uncertainly.

"Ah, well," Tomoyo said quietly. She looked away. "I want to see my creation on her then. Let me change clothes now. I'll have to see you off."

He watched her enter the closet quickly. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. It hurt him to evade her question. If only she knew… "You'd definitely see it on her."

oOoOoOo

That night, Tomoyo didn't want to sleep. A full moon rose up in the dark sky to peek into her window. She lay in bed with her hair spread out like a dark puddle underneath her head. Her eyes stayed fix on the ceiling.

So many things have happened since last week. She spent her high school years yearning for him to notice her. She wanted to be his friend. Two weeks before graduation and suddenly they were friends on first name basis. It was too much, too soon.

She rolled over to her side so she could look at the moon.

As always, she wondered on who the mysterious woman could be and why he wanted a dress for her. From what Eriol had told her, she gathered that she must be a very special person. Otherwise the mage wouldn't have bothered. Why her?

Because you make clothes for free, she thought sarcastically. It was the truth though. She sighed.

Eriol was a mystery. No matter how much time they spent or how many times they talked, she still couldn't figure him out. He treated her kindly. He was friendly especially to her. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were flirting but he never made a move except for an impulsive kiss.

Tomoyo groaned in frustration. She wanted to hit her head on the wall. Thinking about him usually brought on such impulsive thoughts. He frustrated her, excited her and made a fool out of her. But she liked it that way.

She smiled into her pillow. That was what it meant to be in love.

oOoOoOo


	8. Truths

"Tomoyo-chan, good morning!" Sakura sang as she ran towards her best friend. She hugged the dark-haired girl impulsively. "You look radiant! What happened last night?"

"Eriol-kun had dinner at my house," the heiress said modestly. She wished that she could control her cheeks. Sakura noticed the rosy color that bloomed there and smiled. "I'm so happy."

The Card Mistress took her hand and led her towards the classroom. "I'm so happy too. I wish you called me last night! I was so bored at home."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled soothingly "We'll catch up in the classroom though."

They entered the empty classroom. There were no classes today to give more time and effort to the preparations. Seniors drifted in and out of the classroom to do as they pleased. Some of their best friends were gathered around Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi, talking. They sat down on their regular seats.

Tomoyo filled in her best friend with the latest details. She couldn't help but smile widely at her story. Sharing gossip and laughter with her best friend was definitely one of the things that she'd miss. She felt that Sakura was the only person she could talk to in the entire world.

"I'm sure he likes you," Sakura decided "Why should he pay you a compliment if he doesn't?"

"It's probably because that's what's expected of him?" Tomoyo said speculatively. They exchanged glances. The dark-haired heiress wished that her best friend had a magical Card that could decipher the male mind. "I'm still hoping."

Sakura squeezed her hand. "Everything will be all right!"

The well-loved motto brought a smile to her lips. Whenever her best friend says it, she can bet on it. "I know."

"Good morning," Eriol greeted as he sat down behind Tomoyo. His blue eyes were twinkling. "Can I join your conversation?"

"Sure, you can!" Sakura answered cheerfully. The girls met each other's eyes before exchanging secret smiles. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did," the dark-haired boy said smiling "Tomoyo-san's tiramisu was delicious. I also met her mother. She's a spirited woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." The Card Mistress agreed. "Papa thinks she's amazing though. I think so too. She always treats me nicely and dotes on me."

"That's because your Nadeshiko-san's daughter," Tomoyo chimed in.

"I'm also your best friend," Sakura teased "Can I sleep over after the party tomorrow?"

Tomoyo nodded. Sleeping over was one of their favorite bonding activities. "Sure, you can bring Kero-chan too."

"Can Li-kun and I crash in your little party?" Eriol said suggestively. He winked. "Our group deserves a last hurrah, don't you think?"

The dark-haired heiress smiled indulgently. "Of course, I'll see to it. Mama won't mind at all. I'd love to host our post-graduation party."

"It's settled then," Sakura beamed.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded at each other. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Involuntarily, they thought about last night and the events that led up to it. Color rushed up to their cheeks simultaneously. It was not lost to Sakura.

"I'll go and talk to Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan, okay?" the brown-haired girl said suddenly "I'm going to leave you two to plan it. Thanks so much for your suggestion, Eriol-kun. Wait, Chiharu-chan, don't go yet!"

They watched the cheerful girl approach their other friends before looking at each other. Love and affection were mirrored in their eyes. Sakura was very dear to them. They'd shared the duty of watching over her, guiding her and loving her. As Tomoyo had once said, they looked at Sakura with gentle and patient eyes.

"I cannot bring the dress," Tomoyo spoke up. "I'm not yet finished with it. Can I bring it tomorrow instead?"

Eriol shook his head. He gazed at her steadily. "That's fine. Yes, maybe tomorrow would be the best day for it. Would it really be okay if you host our last party? Won't we interfere or disturb your house?"

He trailed off when she reached forward to squeeze his hand. Blue met violet. The smile on her face was calm and beautiful. "It will be all right. I'd like to be with you for one last time."

Tomoyo withdrew her hand and looked away. The meaning of her words went straight to his heart. She didn't want to know what he thought. It was unplanned and unexpected. She wished that she didn't give her feelings away so easily.

His expression softened. "You're a good girl, Tomoyo-san."

"Thank you," she said sweetly. A quick glance around the room confirmed her suspicion that Sakura had deliberately conspired with the others to leave them alone. The dark-haired girl got up. "Shall we go out and join our friends?"

"That's a great idea." Eriol said agreeably. He got up as well. With a mock bow, he extended a hand to her which she took. They exited the classroom, smiling.

oOoOoOo

The day ended too soon, in Tomoyo's opinion.

The seniors wished desperately that they could buy more time. Someone had suggested that they should make the most of it. They had played games, told stories and enjoyed a whole day with their classmates. Most of them took pictures. Some of them had cried.

They knew that it was the first time they said goodbye. But it would definitely be not the last time.

Tomoyo caught Eriol looking melancholic once. She thought that someone who was so old and so experienced would be immune but that was not the case. It warmed her heart to know that he was fond of them all.

She didn't know how she and Eriol became joined at the hip throughout the whole ordeal.

All she knew was that they ate lunch, walked, frolicked and practiced together. They gravitated towards each other whenever they were in the same room. If he was standing next to his other best friend Yamazaki, she'd drift gracefully towards his side. Or if she was joking around with their classmates, he'd pass by casually to catch her eye and wink. It was as if they were a pair of magnets that would automatically stick together.

She thought that nobody would notice. But their classmates noticed all right.

Throughout the day, they endured the teasing and joking. More than once she heard comments about how perfect they looked together. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and pride. She wished that he heard them but it was childish.

If Eriol heard, he didn't say anything.

Tomoyo also had to endure several episodes of shy lower classmen who had the nerve to pass Eriol notes and love letters. The rabid fan-girls approached him at the most random and inconvenient times too. They had spent a good part of the afternoon laughing over the hysterical and often embarrassingly hilarious things that the foolish girls wrote. She envied their audacity but was glad that she had her pride.

He asked for her help to dispose of them in the recycling bin. Again, she wondered if she would ever meet the mysterious woman who was the apple of his eye. If she was from their school, Tomoyo was sure that she could track her down. But he was giving her no clues so far.

She decided that she wasn't so perceptive after all.

Practicing their music number didn't go well though. They were both distracted and absent-minded. Tomoyo didn't hit the right notes while Eriol missed a few. The afternoon aged. They couldn't find the heart and spirit to continue.

Tomoyo counted to three before saying. "It's not working. I think we should stop practicing and give it a rest."

"I agree," he said, unexpectedly. "Would you like to practice at my house?"

She glanced at him sharply. Her mouth was slightly open with surprise. "Practice at your house? Are you sure?"

Eriol nodded, serious. "I have a grand piano. If you don't mind my guardians, we'll have a grand time."

Tomoyo smiled. "I won't mind at all. Thank you for inviting me."

"It's a pleasure," was the smooth reply. They left the music room and went to get their things. They discovered that most of their classmates, including Sakura and Syaoran, had left already. The locker room was deserted too.

Tomoyo opened her locker and pulled out her black shoes. She slipped them on and placed her school slippers inside. Again, she wondered about the mysterious girl that he liked so much.

"Shall we go?" Eriol's voice interrupted her thoughts. She followed him out of the locker room with a heavy heart.

Thoughts flitted in and out of her head. She didn't want to know who the mysterious recipient was. She didn't want to see her creation of someone else. She didn't want Eriol to confess to just _anyone_.

He didn't say anything when he noticed her expression.

Tomoyo decided that she wouldn't badger him about it. She'd give it to him if he asked.

The journey to Eriol's house was surprisingly short. Tomoyo had been there only once. The mansion, he explained, was Clow Reed's but it was renovated. She loved the old house, the gardens and the cheerful welcome that she got. Akizuki Nakuru bounded out of the front door to give her master a tight hug and gushed about her while dragging her inside. Spinel Sun gave her a tentative nod before returning to his book. Eriol was smiling the whole time.

She didn't feel uncomfortable inside Eriol's house.

Nakuru was also a cheerful and likeable woman. The Moon Guardian readily told her stories of her new job and her adventures outside of Tomoeda. She didn't grow out of her hyper and energetic attitude that amused Tomoyo. It was hard not to get caught up in Nakuru's whirlwind of energy.

Tomoyo offered to make snacks.

"Let's go to the kitchen!" Nakuru said happily. "It's this way!"

Eriol followed them, grinning. His Guardian was too hyper but he liked her that way. Tomoyo managed Nakuru quietly by giving subtle suggestions. He sat down on one of the chairs and watched her gather her voluminous dark gray hair into a ponytail. Cheerful chatter filled the air. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sweet sound of their voices.

Nakuru noticed her master's peaceful expression. Smiling, she gave Tomoyo an apron. She donned an apron as well. "What shall we make today, Tomoyo-chan? You were always a wonderful cook, Sakura-sama said. I want to know what kind of sweet specialty you'll make for us!"

"Oh, yes," Tomoyo said thoughtfully "How about cupcakes?"

"Yay, cupcakes, cupcakes," The Moon Guardian squealed happily. She hugged the younger girl and twirled her around. "We love cupcakes with sweet sprinkles and icing and chocolate kisses!"

"That sounds delicious." Tomoyo giggled as she was reluctantly released. "Shall we start making them?"

"We'll practice later," Eriol cut in gently. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Yeah, sure," Nakuru sang. "We're having cupcakes! Cupcakes!"

The mage smiled and left the room.

oOoOoOo

"Why is she here, Eriol-sama?" asked Spinel Sun. His master plopped down on his favorite armchair with a sigh. Peppermint blue eyes stared at him, curious. The Sun Guardian abandoned his book to sit on his master's lap.

"We're going to practice our song number for tomorrow," Eriol answered serenely. "I thought that a change of scenery would do nicely."

"She's the girl that you want?" the Sun Guardian prodded. A nod answered him. He pursed his lips. "She looks like she doesn't have any magic at all."

The mage rubbed Spinel's head affectionately. "Tomoyo-san is the Card Mistress's best friend. You've met her before. Yes, she doesn't have powers but she's not helpless at all."

"You need a woman with magic," was the pointed reply.

"I need a woman who makes me happy," Eriol said gently. His blue eyes saddened. "A woman with magic is not worth it if she doesn't love you at all."

Spinel Sun looked at him thoughtfully. "You're still not over Kaho-san?"

"I've moved on, yes, because I cannot live in the past." The dark-haired mage continued "Loving Kaho was a foolish thing. She will never want me for who I really am… Kaho had magic. That's true. But she never loved me."

"Why do you think that Daidouji-san loves you?" was the pragmatic question.

Eriol gazed at his creation with a mischievous smile. He tapped Spinel's nose, chuckling. "Because she kissed me, that's why."

"You kissed her first." Spinel Sun said as though he was pointing out a fact.

A flush climbed up his neck and cheeks. "Yes, I did. Because I couldn't help myself! I'm still battling my hormones here."

"You've outgrown them, remember?" the Sun Guardian reminded him. "Don't try to fool me. What do you intend to do with her, Master?"

"I'm going to tell her that I love her." Eriol said softly. He looked out into the early summer evening with serene eyes. "I don't want to lose her because I'm too late."

Spinel flew up to rest in his shoulder. He rubbed his body on his master's cheek with returned affection. "Are you having those dreams again?"

Eriol reached up to run his fingertips on the Guardian's soft fur. He looked troubled. It was on one of his prophetic dreams. He didn't tell his Guardians because he didn't want to worry them. Splitting his magic in half didn't guarantee total freedom from his innate ability to foresee.

"I did. I saw Tomoyo-san walking away from me. She was going to meet a handsome stranger who would make her happy. He'd probably cook for her, bring flowers to her and sing to her every night. He'd erase me from her memories just by being there…" Eriol's voice softened with sorrow "I didn't know it would hurt me."

"You're really in love, huh?" Spinel said dryly.

"I guess so," the mage chuckled "Four years was a long time. I hope I'm not too late… You never know when her feelings will fade away."

"You're a coward, that's why." The Sun Guardian pointed out. "She's always liked you. It's your fault for being too slow."

"It's not my fault I go red and run away. Li genes are hard to shake off, you know."

"You're still a coward for not walking forward and declaring your feelings."

"I'm not. I was waiting for the right time."

"Waiting got you nowhere. Now you're graduating and you'll never see her again. It's also unfair that you made her believe that you're in love with somebody else. You're hurting her, I know…"

"When did you get so perceptive and insightful?"

"When did you become foolish and cowardly?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Tomoyo piped up. She peeked from the doorway, smiling. Amusement danced in her eyes. "Nakuru-chan told me that the piano was in the living room. We're serving tea now."

Eriol shot dagger looks at his Guardian before picking him up. He followed Tomoyo down the hall and into the living room. She hadn't removed her ponytail and he watched, hypnotized the seductive sway of her dark hair. He could also smell the faint and mesmerizing scent of strawberries and champagne. It was making him lightheaded.

"Did you have fun with Nakuru?" he asked, interested.

"Yes," Tomoyo answered as she glanced at him "She's really enthusiastic. You've never made cupcakes before?"

He shook his head.

"It's fairly easy to do," she said "I left the recipe with her. You can try your hand at it later."

The mage nodded, smiling. They entered the living room where Nakuru was busy playing with the piano. She got up immediately and presented the fruits of their labor happily. He accepted a cupcake with a smile.

Eriol looked at it and smiled indulgently. It was fairly large for a cupcake with white icing at the top with colorful sprinkles and chocolate kisses. He judged that it was sweeter than recommended because of Nakuru's enthusiasm for sugar. But it still looked delicious.

"Would you like some, Spinel?" he offered. The Sun Guardian threw a dirty look at him.

"I made one for you," Tomoyo said gently "It doesn't have sugar at all. There's more in the kitchen if you'd like some later too."

The Sun Guardian stared at her for a moment before nodding. He flew towards the offered cupcake and took an experimental bite. It didn't taste sweet at all. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at each other.

"It was nice of you to make more for Spinel," he said "Thank you for the snacks."

"It's nothing," she replied sweetly "I loved making them with Nakuru."

Nakuru pranced around the room with a cupcake in one hand. She liked Tomoyo more than her master's former lover. Because Tomoyo was fun, witty and really good at making snacks, Nakuru will put a good word for her. She knew that Tomoyo liked her master more than she'd care to admit.

They ate the cupcakes and tea in comfortable silence. Eriol had told her not to mind Nakuru's antics so much. The Moon Guardian settled down after a polite request from her master was issued. Tomoyo felt strangely comfortable in Eriol's house.

"Sweets aren't good for the voice, yes?" Nakuru spoke up. She looked troubled. "Are you sure that you can still sing, Tomoyo-chan?"

The dark-haired heiress nodded. She was thinking about her conversation with Nakuru. A sweet-sad feeling washed over her.

oOoOoOo

"_Nakuru-san, can I ask you something?" she'd asked tentatively._

"_Yes, you can ask me anything except Math!" The Moon Guardian answered cheerfully. She pouted. "I can't answer that."_

"_Well," Tomoyo started carefully "did Eriol-kun mention anything about giving a dress to you?"_

_Nakuru turned to her, surprised. "No, he didn't…"_

"_Oh, I see," she lowered her head and bit her lip "Is he dating anyone?"_

_The Moon Guardian stirred the batter thoughtfully before she shook her head. The red-headed girl smiled down at Tomoyo. "You don't have to worry. He isn't dating anybody, as far as I know. But I can tell that he likes you."_

"_Eh?" Tomoyo murmured, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"_

"_He's a good boy, Eriol-sama," Nakuru said gently "He doesn't bring just anyone to our house. I'm sure that he likes you enough because he invited you here. Didn't you know that my master is very fond of you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Well, he is!" the Moon Guardian declared "He always has something nice to say about you. I'm not gossiping or anything but I know he likes you a lot. He's smiling and teasing when he's around you… It's nice."_

"_When he dated Mizuki-sensei," Tomoyo spoke softly "was he happy?"_

"_Oh, he was at first." Nakuru said, saddening. "But when she moved away to England, he became very sad and angry. She was his first love, you see. But after a while, he became better… That's when I got the feeling that you were making him happy."_

"_Me?" The heiress murmured, stunned. She didn't expect that. "Does he mention me?"_

"_He does… It's funny because he never got all sweet and thoughtful when we used to talk about Mizuki-sama." Nakuru said matter-of-factly. She smiled at Tomoyo sweetly. "Eriol-sama let Mizuki-sensei go when she told him that she can see someone else in his eyes."_

oOoOoOo

"I'll walk you home," Eriol offered as he escorted her out of the house.

"Thanks but no thanks," Tomoyo said, smiling. She waved goodbye to the Guardians. They waved back. "You're sweet but my bodyguards are picking me up. They're on the way."

The mage looked surprised but he recovered quickly. "If that's the case then I'd wait with you outside."

They headed to the bench in the yard and sat down. Early summer was in the air. The evening was warm and fragrant with Eriol's flowers. Stars twinkled in the sky.

"Eriol-kun, can I ask you something?" Tomoyo started, looking down on her hands. She was nervous.

He smiled at her. "Yes, you can."

"Whom will you give the dress to?"

The mage chuckled. He stared at her eyes steadily. They blushed. Eriol reached for her hand and held it tightly. "It's for you."

Tomoyo gasped. Her blue eyes grew big. She couldn't believe it. It was so obvious and she didn't see it coming. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Eriol said sheepishly "I didn't know what to say that day… Getting your attention was hard."

She stared at him, shocked.

"You made me believe you were seeing someone else, you evil and manipulative man! How do you think I feel?" Tomoyo blurted out. She was confused and relieved at the same time. Her heart took a while to settle down. "So what's that dress for?"

Eriol grinned shyly. He wished that he could rely on his centuries-old stock of knowledge but they didn't include tips on girls. Clow Reed wasn't a ladies' man so he wasn't much help. Maybe Spinel Sun was really right about his cowardice…

"It's for tomorrow," he said quietly. "If you knew that it was yours then you won't put so much effort into it. All eyes will be on you when you sing."

Tomoyo pinched his cheek. Her blue eyes were flashing. "You're crazy."

"I am," Eriol admitted, wincing "But it worked out anyway. I got my wish."

"What wish?" She let go of him. "How can you smile and pretend that it's nothing? You made a fool of me, Eriol-kun. Li-kun was correct. You're manipulative and heartless and selfish."

He looked sincerely contrite.

"I want to hate you," Tomoyo said darkly "But I won't. So tell me why you asked for a favor from me without telling your true intentions. You asked for a dress. I made you one thinking it was for someone else but then it was for me… Eriol-kun, if you don't start talking, I'm going to kill you."

Eriol backed away slowly from her. He had never seen her freak out so it was quite a new experience. The mage made a mental note never to anger Tomoyo again. "I wanted to spend time with you, Tomoyo-san…"

"What kind of excuse is that?" she said, frowning. "That doesn't cut it at all!"

"I know it's hopeless but I did it with the best intentions. It's hard to approach you and try to be friends with you…" he said gently "so I tried something else. It's selfish of me. I'm sorry. But I just wanted to be around you more."

Tomoyo sat down and breathed deeply. She never lost her temper except for this once. Her knees were weak as though she had run a marathon. "You have the weirdest reasons, Eriol-kun."

"I'm sorry." Eriol said quietly. "Can you forgive me, Tomoyo-san? Please?"

She pinched his cheek. With a last glare, she released him. "You're lucky that I'm a nice girl."

A small smile spread across his face.

They jumped when they heard a car horn. Tomoyo got up and picked up her bag. She smiled at him. "Shall I bring my new dress to school tomorrow?"

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo wagged a warning finger at him. "Don't lie to me ever again, okay? Let's promise to tell each other everything."

He stared at her extended pinky. Smiling widely, he wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "I promise."

"See you tomorrow," Tomoyo said, smiling. She waved as she exited the Hiiragizawa residence. Her bodyguards bowed to her as she boarded the limousine. The dark-haired heiress smiled to herself.

Eriol was strange but that's what she liked about him. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh out loud. She decided that she can't make the same mistake twice. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her reflection in the window.

He was good at manipulation but he couldn't hide his motives entirely.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	9. Graduation Day

Graduation day dawned.

Tomoyo woke up earlier than usual.

She took a long bath in her bathroom, dressed and ate breakfast with her mother. Sonomi braided her long hair with pride. Facing the mirror, they smiled. They resembled each other a lot more now though Tomoyo looked like Nadeshiko Kinomoto sometimes.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed her mother's gentle hands. Excitement flooded her being. Graduating from high school brought pride and joy to their hearts. It meant that she was only a step away from the success that her mother envisioned.

Although she didn't want to become a toy company president, she'd gladly study to become it. She'd always believed that she'd be happy if her loved ones were happy. If her mother was happy with her, she was happy too. There was plenty of time to pursue other aspirations. Tomoyo was in no hurry.

While she was awake last night, she decided to confess to Eriol about her secret feelings.

Tomoyo had an inkling that it might not be so secret anymore but she didn't care. It was time to put things in perspective. She didn't want to dangle in the canyon of doom and uncertainty anymore. She believed that she was strong and she was ready.

Staying at his house was fun while it lasted. She hadn't anticipated his revelation of the true owner of the dress. Though relieved, she was exasperated that he didn't admit it in the first place. It would have saved her a lot of agonizing thoughts.

But she was very glad that she had something beautiful to wear for her solo today. If he rejected her, he'd see what he was missing.

Sonomi stopped braiding her daughter's hair and tied it with dark purple ribbons. She kissed Tomoyo's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, dear."

"Oh Mama," the dark-haired heiress murmured. They hugged each other tightly. Joy shone in her eyes. "Thank you so much for being with me."

"I won't miss it for the world," the Amamiya matriarch said gently. "I cancelled all of my appointments because I want today to be about you. We'll go out to dinner and you can invite that witty friend of yours again."

Roses bloomed in Tomoyo's cheeks. She looked down and nodded. Her mother got up and glanced at the wall clock. "Oh, look at the time! I'm just going to touch-up and we're going, darling!"

Tomoyo watched the smartly dressed woman exit her bedroom. Her mother was still a beautiful lady. Sometimes she wondered why Sonomi wasn't dating anyone until she saw her with Fujitaka Kinomoto. The brown-haired woman looked so happy that she had no doubt that her mother's heart was already taken.

It would make her very happy if they got together. She giggled. That would make her and Sakura _sisters_.

The dark-haired young woman stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a crisp white sleeveless shift dress under her toga. On her delicate feet and ankles was a pair of beautiful white high-heeled shoes. As a graduation gift, her mother had given her a pair of luminous fire opal earrings that she wore especially for today.

She smiled to stop feeling so nervous. "I'm ready," Tomoyo said, smiling widely. "I can do anything."

"Let's go, Tomoyo-chan," Sonomi knocked twice. "We don't want to be late."

The heiress brushed imaginary lint away one last time before turning around. She picked up the paper bag that contained her new dress and spare shoes. Purposefully, she walked out of the bedroom and followed her mother to the garage where their limousine waited.

oOoOoOo

"Kaijuu, are you done?" Touya Kinomoto yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He was tall, handsome and eligible. All of Konoha's women vied for his attention just as all the men wanted his sister's. (Unfortunately for them and Touya, Sakura's eyes were always on Syaoran.)

They were running late for his little sister's graduation. She slept in _again_. He went to get breakfast ready while listening to her run around upstairs, getting dressed. The elder brother was glad that she was still the same cute kid sister he'd left while he was away at college.

"I'm coming!" The cherry blossom yelled back.

Touya shook his head and went back to the kitchen. Their father was calmly reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. They were both dressed in smart suits that made them feel stiff and formal. The brown-haired young man sat down and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"It's the day," Fujitaka said quietly. He lowered the newspaper to smile at his wife's photograph. Nadeshiko's graduation photo smiled back at him. It was his proudest day when his wife rushed forward to kiss him after receiving her diploma. Now it was his daughter who would.

"Yes, it is," Touya muttered. He blew on his mug to cool the dark liquid. His insides squirmed. Sakura was leaving high school. She was going away to college like he did. It was a bit hard to swallow that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

He thought that it would have been more comforting if Sakura remained as the sweet, baton-twirling, card-catching ten-year-old that she was. She would've been easier to tease and to protect…

"Are we late yet?" Sakura burst into the room, breathless.

The men stared.

The young woman blinked. She looked down on her outfit to check. "Hoe?"

"Sakura-san, good morning," Fujitaka greeted, smiling. He felt pride well up in his heart. His daughter looked more and more like mother everyday. In her beautiful vintage white lace dress and heels, she looked elegant and radiant like Nadeshiko on her wedding day.

Touya was quite surprised at how much his little sister had grown up. She was a slim, energetic and lovely young woman already. Though Sakura was not a delicate and romantic beauty like their mother, she was beautiful on her own right. He didn't want to think about the day that she would stop wanting to be called monster.

"I'm bringing Keroberos," Sakura said cheerfully "and you must hold him, Papa. I'm not a monster, Oniichan."

Touya removed his foot just in time. They glared at each other. Sakura started on her breakfast, giggling. It was a morning ritual that they never forgot to do whenever he was home.

Yukito Tsukishiro entered the kitchen and greeted everybody cordially. He stayed at the Kinomoto household whenever he was in town because they considered him as a part of the family. And it was far more practical for Yue to be near his mistress at all times.

"We'll have cake and ice cream today," Yukito said cheerfully. He leaned forward to kiss Sakura's forhead. His hazel eyes were twinkling brightly. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan."

The Card Mistress crimsoned.

In their eyes, she glowed.

oOoOoOo

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted as her best friend ran forward to give her a hug. Cherry blossom perfume engulfed her. She patted her best friend's head and smiled sweetly. "You look so beautiful, Sakura-chan. Though you won't wear one of my designs, I'm still very glad. You fit into your mother's dress perfectly!"

Northwest High School was abuzz with laughter and congratulations. Today was the day. It was their graduation day.

"So do you," Sakura smiled back. She giggled as she pointed to her boyfriend before whispering, "Syaoran says he hates his suit."

"They all do," she whispered back. The dark-haired beauty felt unusually fond of their best friends and classmates. Most of them had stopped by to give her a hug or a handshake.

Some boys went as far as asking her out but she'd turned them all down gently. She thought that they were just searching for some closure. The large pile of love letters in the trash can were testament on how desired she was.

They giggled and greeted and waved as their classmates passed them on the way to the auditorium. They watched as a prettily dressed Mihara Chiharu dragged a storytelling Yamazaki Takashi to the stage; the inseparable two were the appointed emcees. Yanagizawa Naoko and a blushing Sasaki Rika chatted with Terada-sensei as they searched for their seats.

Syaoran approached them, looking very handsome in his new suit. He wrapped a casual arm around his girlfriend. His eyes were appreciative as he looked on his other best friend. "You're both so beautiful. Why isn't anyone taking pictures?"

Tomoyo pointed to their right. Her bodyguards were all carrying cameras and video recorders. The other two laughed uncomfortably when they realized that they were being taped all along. "They won't miss a thing. I wanted to do it but Mother insisted that I should stay in front of the camera this time. "

They stopped talking and listened as Chiharu's voice beckoned all of them to the auditorium. The program was about to start. All of the seniors were invited back to their seats to start the ceremony.

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed openly as they waved to their parents who were obviously flirting under the guise of trading insults. Touya, Yukito and Nakuru were seated together. Spinel Sun and Keroberos had a great view as well on the shoulders of Sakura's father. Syaoran nodded to his Wei, his butler, who was holding a camera. The presence of their family made this occasion more special.

The graduation ceremony passed like a blur. They waited impatiently on their seats. They shifted uncomfortably in their new dresses and suits. They listened to their teachers, their valedictorian and class speakers while wishing that it was over. How can they remain in their seats when their lives were about to start?

One by one they climbed the stairs to receive their diplomas. They laughed and waved to flashing and clicking cameras. Their parents beamed with pride and delight. Teachers murmured encouragement and congratulations to their ears before they said goodbye. There were a lot of misty eyes and bright smiles.

Tomoyo tried not to look around for Eriol. She was sure that he was seated somewhere else because he wasn't in their row. All throughout the program, she fancied that she could feel his eyes on her. She looked confident and calm but she felt _so_ nervous.

"I'm here," a soft, husky voice whispered on her ear.

She looked up, startled. A very handsome Hiiragizawa Eriol was standing just behind her in a dark suit and a warm smile.

"Don't read my thoughts," Tomoyo chided gently. "We're up next, aren't we?"

"Nervous?" Eriol teased.

"Never in a million years," laughed the heiress. He offered his arm and she took it. They made their way towards the back of the stage where the piano waited. Chiharu and Yamazaki waved to them as they went to the dressing rooms.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and went in.

"I'll wait for you," Eriol murmured as she closed the door.

She felt soothed as if his words had magic in them. There was no need to be nervous. Because she can count on him to catch her if she stumbled or fell. Feeling hopeful, Tomoyo smiled to her reflection on the vanity mirror.

oOoOoOo

The lights dimmed as they were introduced.

Eriol climbed up the stage and bowed to the rapt audience. Warm applause followed him as he sat in front of the pure black grand piano with the flourish of a seasoned pianist.

The audience drew a collective gasp of admiration as his muse ascended.

Tomoyo was like an angel, a goddess. Her long wavy hair flowed down to her waist like a dark waterfall but was held back by a headband studded with little sparkling gems. The midnight blue of the dress glowed faintly in the spotlight and set off her smooth alabaster skin. The tasteful design of the dress only emphasized her womanly curves and tiny waist. She moved so gracefully that they were convinced that she was gliding towards her place in front of the piano.

Everyone held their breaths. Sakura and Syaoran sat on the edge of their seat. Nobody took their eyes off of her.

Violet-blue eyes drank in the faces and feelings of her audience. Closing her eyes, she began to sing.

_Kiss me sweet,_

_I'm sleeping in silence,_

_All alone,_

_in ice and snow_

Eriol stole glances at her as he played.

He let the melody weave serene magic on the audience. Music had its own brand of magic that soothed, aroused and awed. His fingers danced across the keys. He didn't even need to look at the score.

She was so beautiful and so utterly enchanting. With her eyes closed and her voice soaring, she was a vision of heaven.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You're my love_

It was a love song she was singing.

Certainly not meant for a graduation ceremony but what else can she do? Most of her classmates had approved of her choice. If they had any misgivings, they wouldn't dare tell her. They all knew that this song would sear their young loves into their memories. If they looked back on this day, they'd remember the sweetness of her voice and the earnestness of her heart.

Love was their fuel and drive. Without it, they wouldn't have bothered going to school or working hard. It was an inspiration that spurred them on.

Tomoyo was weaving love into her song.

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight_

_and swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

Sakura and Syaoran held hands under the cover of darkness.

They had endured so many things and lasted for so long. Their relationship was a love permitted by heaven. Love and magic had woven their destinies so tightly that they didn't know where they began and ended.

The future was a vision of smoke and dreams. Though Sakura saw the future clearly in her dreams, she put faith and hopes into their choices. Because it was choices that shaped their destinies, she believed that by loving Syaoran she was creating her future.

Meeting Tomoyo's loving gaze was a joy. She was singing for them. How she had hoped, loved and endured while Sakura's eyes were on another person. She was free from that now. Her heart had flown to nestle in her soul mate's hands.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

I love you, her emerald green eyes said. Forever and always, my love.

I'll love you forever too, he answered.

Their hands tightened their hold.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_if you dare ..._

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol.

Their eyes met. She lowered her gaze, aware of how red her cheeks were. To think that she saw desire in his eyes! To know that he admired her in his intense stare! It was knowledge that flattered her.

She was talking to him. Her voice reached out to touch his heart and catch his attention. She was more eloquent with words in a song. If he could understand the secrets of flowers and mysteries of the world then he'd know her feelings.

Seeing Sakura and Syaoran together nearly brought tears to her eyes. Instead of letting it break her composure, she allowed it to seep into her voice to bring more pathos. They were so in love. She wished that she'd experience the same heartbreaking and earth-shattering love and passion in this lifetime.

Stealing another glance at her pianist, she smiled sweetly.

He didn't take his eyes off of her. Feeling the intensity of his stare, she became convinced.

There was no way he'd ever turn her down.

Because he was feeling the same thing all along…

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_all alone,_

_To see you tomorrow_

Eriol read the hidden messages in her song. He felt her heart reaching out for him. She was calling out for him. It was in her heart, her soul. He'd always known.

Sweetest girl, he thought, I'll be there.

After this song, he would say the three simple words that would tie their destinies together. If love was an inspiration then she would be his muse. They belonged to each other.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You're my love ..._

_My love ..._

Tomoyo exhaled slowly as the song ended.

A few moments later, thunderous applause erupted. The audience- classmates, teachers, family members- clapped and whistled like they couldn't stop. Eriol stood up, stepped forward and offered his hand. She took it; he led them to the center of the stage to take their bows.

They basked in the precious golden moments of their triumph.

Eriol gripped her hand tightly as if afraid to let her go. She, flushed with delight, reveled in his sure touch and strong grip. They exited the stage amidst standing ovations, still holding hands.

As Chiharu and Yamazaki ended the program with their witty remarks, they looked at each other.

Tomoyo looked up to him with expectant eyes. He realized that he was looking into enigmatic amethyst gems that gleamed violet-blue under the weak overhead light. She was breathing hard; he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Eriol didn't need to think twice.

Tipping her face upward with his hand, he leaned forward to kiss her pretty pink lips. The kiss seemed to last forever. Time and space melted into the background. All of their senses were engulfed with pleasure as they savored their second kiss.

"Do I have permission to kiss you again?" he asked huskily. "I can't believe I wasted so much time…"

Tomoyo cupped his cheek and pulled it. She smiled sweetly when he winced with pain. "Yes, you do."

"I'm glad," Eriol said wryly as he rubbed his cheek gingerly. "You don't have to be so cruel, my dear Tomoyo-san."

"You love me too much to complain," she whispered sweetly as she cupped his cheek. He didn't want to complain when she stood up on tiptoes to kiss him again. As his arms wrapped around her, he thought that nothing in this world had ever felt this right.

"I love you," Eriol murmured in her ear. "Always have and always will… I hate myself for not saying it any earlier."

She placed a finger on his lips. Her eyes understood. "You knew how I felt all this time. But it doesn't matter. We have the future in our hands."

Eriol smiled and brushed a stray curl from her forehead. "Would you like to go to the party with me?"

He let her go.

Tomoyo laced her hand tightly with his.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you," she said.

The door opened and they smiled at their friends. Congratulations rained on them. They reveled quietly in their admiration and praise. Sakura and Syaoran took a look at their linked hands. They smiled.

It was inevitable.

They were ready to let go of the past and move into the future together.

oOoOoOo


	10. Epilogue

oOoOoOo

**EPILOGUE**

oOoOoOo

Northwest High School looked the same when they returned. After many years, they were glad that it retained its old grandeur. They trekked through the schoolyard quietly, enjoying the experience.

They were back for the alumni homecoming reunion of their class. Finally, after ten years, they were going to meet up with their old high school classmates. They could see that most of them had arrived and were milling around the entrance of the school gym.

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-san!" Yamazaki Chiharu yelled cheerfully. She gave her old female friend a hug. Childish pigtails were replaced by a more womanly braid. "It's so good to see you."

"Chiharu-chan," Hiiragizawa Tomoyo said laughing "You look positively pregnant!"

"Congratulations," Eriol said as he shook the hands of his old best friend. Takashi kissed his wife's temple and smiled at them. "You've made your first miracle."

"It started with…" Takashi started to say until his wife pinched his side. "Sorry but I'm on rehab for lying."

"We can tell," Tomoyo said as he hugged her friend. "Did Rika-chan and Terada-sensei make it?"

"Yes, they're inside with their kids." Chiharu said softly as she stroked her very round belly. "Did you know they have two-year-old fraternal twins? They both look like Rika-chan! And Naoko-chan is engaged to marry a rich businessman she met in one of her book-signing gigs. They're canoodling on the library."

Tomoyo chuckled. She looked around, slightly amused. "This place makes me nostalgic."

"Where's Eriol-san going?" Takashi asked as he stared at Eriol's retreating back. He truly missed his great friend. If Eriol didn't settle down to become a lawyer, they could've pursued a career in stand-up comedy.

"Oh, to fetch the Li family," the mischievous wife answered airily. "They're having trouble dragging our children away from each other."

"You never mentioned you had kids!" Chiharu exclaimed, aghast that she didn't know this piece of information. She stared at Tomoyo's trim waist. "You don't look like you had them."

"I don't know what I did to keep the weight off," laughed the Daidouji heiress. She was taller than they remembered. Dressed impeccably in a cream skirt suit, she looked like the successful empress of a business empire which she really was. "Well, there they are."

Li Sakura walked towards them with a baby on her arms. Her husband was carrying a three-year-old toddler. They exchanged greetings as Syaoran set his son down. Tomoyo kissed the baby's forehead and cooed.

"You look so radiant," Sakura exclaimed as she stared at Chiharu. The years hadn't changed the Card Mistress's radiant personality and sunny disposition. Her light-brown hair had grown to her waist while her body boasted the full zenith of womanhood. She had grown even more beautiful than ever. "Congratulations on your baby."

"And you two are working hard," Tomoyo teased as she ruffled her godson's hair. "Aren't they, Kimihiro-chan?"

"How's your firm?" Syaoran asked as he turned to Eriol who arrived with his daughters. The tall brown-haired man was a strong and powerful force to be reckoned with. He deserved his title as the Li Clan Head. But he was also a loving husband and indulgent father. "I heard you're tackling a huge case."

"Oh, we're doing well," Atty. Hiiragizawa Eriol answered mildly. He had established his own law firm two years ago. His wife supported his career choice because he also represented the Daidouji and Amamiya group of companies. It was an arrangement that worked for all of them. "We'll win, won't we, my darling dears?"

Takashi and Chiharu chuckled as the cool and collected lawyer cooed at his daughters. They were introduced as Hiiragizawa Tomoe and Mizuki. The girls were three and two-years-old with bright blue eyes and very dark hair. Each of them had inherited something from their handsome parents.

"We have news," Sakura said with mock solemnity. Her emerald green eyes were laughing as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Nadeshiko-chan will have a new baby sister or brother soon!"

"That's quick," Tomoyo quipped as she hugged her best friends. She laughed when Kimihiro turned to his friends with wondering eyes. "Your mother must be so glad that you're working hard at it."

They all laughed as Sakura and Syaoran crimsoned in embarrassment.

"How far along are you?" Chiharu asked as she kissed Sakura's cheek. "My son or daughter will be older than a few months, I'm sure."

"Three months," Syaoran answered promptly. His son fidgeted. Smiling, the father picked him up. Everyone stared. "What?"

"You look alike," Takashi breathed out.

"He's my son, dummy," laughed the little wolf. He gazed at his eldest son proudly. Li Kimihiro was the very image of his father with the same face, eyes and hair. "Of course we do look alike."

"They even sound alike," Sakura giggled "don't you, baby?"

"Papa," Kimihiro said aloud.

They clapped and laughed at the precocious child.

"He's very attached to Tomoe-chan," Eriol said absently as he handed his firstborn to her mother. Mizuki immediately reached up to hug her father's neck and snuggle up to him. He smiled as he stroked her head.

Tomoyo giggled as the four-year-old girl reached up to play with her hair. Kimihiro noticed his third cousin immediately and started babbling to get her attention. The dark-haired baby girl stopped playing and laughed.

"When you have your baby, please join us for a play date," Sakura suggested. She smiled mischievously. "We'll trade baby tips."

"Yes, I'd love that," Chiharu said as she rubbed the back of her husband's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were twinkling. "We're moving back here anyway for Takashi's job. It's so great to be home."

"Well, let's go my dear," Takashi said gently. He grinned at his friends as he started to drag her back inside. "We're hosting again and we don't want you tired. See you around."

"We'll talk later, Chiharu-chan!" yelled Sakura as the brown-haired girl waved goodbye. She turned to her husband of five years, smiling. "I'm so glad that they got together. I heard that Chiharu's on maternity leave from her teaching job…"

"She's a great teacher," Tomoyo added. "I heard from one of my employees that Chiharu's just _amazing_."

"Well, Rika-chan's amazing too," said the Card Mistress thoughtfully "She'll be Head Nurse someday. I think her relationship with Terada-sensei inspires her."

"I heard from Chiharu-chan that Naoko-chan is engaged now," Tomoyo said conversationally. "As a pretty and intelligent book authoress, she's quite a catch."

The men chuckled as their women exchanged news and gossip. Sakura and Tomoyo had preserved their friendship though distance separated them. They met each other every once in a while in family reunions but they kept in touch with phone calls and e-mails. Through them, Eriol and Syaoran became related again.

They followed Sakura and Tomoyo inside where they occupied an empty table. Sakura was telling an animated story of a movie she saw yesterday while Tomoyo listened. Tomoe and Kimihiro were seated next to each other and engrossed in a conversation composed of baby babbles.

"Tomoe-chan looks like Tomoyo," Syaoran observed.

"Yes, she does," Eriol said quietly as he rocked his youngest baby to sleep. "Mizuki-chan's pretty much the same… They're spoiled brats, Mother says, but we don't mind."

"Mother indeed," said the brown-haired man. "Daidouji-sama might become my stepmother-in-law if they keep it up. Sakura's father is serious about her…"

"I'm sure Touya-san's not complaining," murmured Eriol. "They Kinomoto siblings would want their father to be happy."

"Oh, _she_'s not complaining," Syaoran said darkly. "She even told me that she'd help them along so she and Tomoyo would become sisters."

"We'll be brothers," the mage slash lawyer said conversationally. "Isn't that a comforting thought?"

"It scares me," Clow's descendant shuddered. "I heard your firm's going to expand soon. Can you represent my family?"

"Sure, if you move back to Tomoeda," said Eriol as he stared at Mizuki's angelic face. "Tomoyo gets lonely sometimes. She misses her best friend."

"We still need to stay in Hong Kong. Mother is getting old. But if we start exporting to Japan, it'll convince her to let us come back. Even Father needs a part in rearing his grandchildren." Syaoran said gently as he held out his arms to receive his baby. Sakura smiled gratefully.

Eriol nodded as Syaoran got up and excused himself. The baby's diaper needed changing, he said. It was quite amusing to watch the proud Li Clan leader humble him to a menial task like that. Every mother would be proud to have a son as good as Li Syaoran.

He scanned the room and waved to a few old friends who were wandering around. It was strange to be back inside the place where he and Tomoyo confessed their feelings to each other after many years. They danced together in the graduation ball and stole each other's first kisses in this gym.

Cradling his daughter carefully, he smiled.

They've been married for almost five years now. Writing and calling each other, attending different universities and enduring the long wait had strengthened their union. When they graduated, he proposed and she agreed. While he attended graduate school and she learned the ropes in her mother's company, they prepared for the "wedding of the millennium". (The Li Wedding deserved to be called the wedding of the century because it was the first time Kinomoto Sakura faced them as the proud owner of the Sakura Cards.)

Living each and every day with Tomoyo was heaven. When they had their daughters, nothing could beat their bliss.

Daidouji Sonomi herself left a large trust fund for her grandchildren when she retired from the business world to pursue an enjoyable change of career as a business professor in the same school where Kinomoto Fujitaka was. Keroberos and Spinel Sun would know because they hung around the professor's office a lot.

Another unexpected addition to their family was his old flame Mizuki Kaho. She married Kinomoto Touya after a two-month courtship. When Eriol got the chance to congratulate her, she confided that the love she shared with Touya had rekindled after an unexpected meeting. They were meant to be together after all. To prove that they're really at peace with each other, Eriol named his youngest daughter after her.

Tsukishiro Yukito and Akizuki Nakuru were quite content to live together. Since Clow couldn't give them the power to reproduce, they were happy enough with each other. Nobody could understand them as well as they did anyway. The two lived with Eriol and Tomoyo; they made convenient babysitters for the girls.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tomoyo spoke up. She kissed her husband's cheek. "You're thinking too deeply."

"Oh, I was," Eriol said, chuckling. "I can't help remembering the voice of the angel who sang her feelings for me."

"You hear her everyday," Tomoyo teased and stroked Mizuki's longish hair. "You even made pretty babies with her."

They smiled.

"I want to spend my entire life with you," Eriol said seriously. He kissed her hand.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you," Tomoyo repeated.

They would be happy as long as they were together. As they had said in their vows, they might not know the future but they knew that they'd be in it together.

oOoOoOo

**THE END**

oOoOoOo

A/N: 

By the way, the song in Chapter Nine, _If You are My Love_ was from _Tsubasa Chronicle_. It's not mine!

_**FINALLY! **_After five years, I finished _Graduation_. It was a long and bumpy ride but I did it. I can't believe that I'm closing this story already. It doesn't matter because I'll do more EriolxTomoyo fanfics. I'll miss it though.

Don't let the EriolxTomoyo love die! Continue to support our non-canon couple!

Thank you, dear readers for staying with the story through thick and thin. This is always for you!

Love from,

Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician


End file.
